I'll Remember You
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: After a terrible tragedy occurs, Kagome seals the well to stay in the Sengoku Jidai forever, unknowingly falling right into Naraku's hands and his most heinous plot ever to destroy her and everyone she loves, particularly InuYasha.
1. Scroll One

-

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

I'll Remember You 

Scroll One

* * *

-

* * *

"InuYasha's right, I would leave my head at home half the time if it wasn't attached." 

Kagome shook her head as she jumped into the well. She had just left that morning and now just a few hours later she had to go back…. she had forgotten her math book of all things.

"Kami, no wonder InuYasha gets so annoyed with me at times."

If not for the fact that end of the year exams were the next week she would have just left it be. It wasn't that she didn't like school, but more often than not lately she longed to forget about school. More and more lately her heart seemed to be shifting to the side of her desire for a future in the past.

Kagome jumped out of the well returning, albeit for the briefest of moments, to the comfort and safety of her family. This was the one place she knew she could always come to and be accepted, there was always love, open hearts and hug ready arms waiting within the walls of the shrine. If not for them, deciding her future would be easy, they were the one and only thing that made it a difficult for her to choose between the two worlds.

Kagome sighed deeply and shut the thoughts out of her mind once again. She knew one day she would have to make a choice, but this wasn't that day. Kagome wasn't going to waste a minute of the precious time she had left in whatever world she would one day leave behind.

It was early evening, the family should be just finishing up dinner. Sota would have his school work scattered on the table and Mama would be helping him learn his proper verb tenses while she did dishes. Gramps would be sitting in his chair with the paper, reading the daily news and grumbling about whatever plans whatever person in government was trying to pull off "for his own gain" whatever that was.

When Kagome reached for the door knob, trepidation made her step back with a gasp. She pulled her hand back, letting it rest on her chest,

"Something feels… wrong" Even as she spoke the words Kagome could hear them in her ears as if they had been spoken by someone else

She reached again for the knob, letting her hand rest on it for a minute.

"Oh, this is just silly."

She opened the door slowly, still feeling a great sense of unease.

"Mom? Gramps? Sota!"

Then it hit her what was wrong, The house was just too quiet.

She looked around, finding no one. A slight sound in a cupboard caught her attention. She went to it, opened the door and found Sota sound asleep. He looked like he had been there for hours.

"What in the world?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something laying on the floor in the hallway at the edge of the corner. She stood and went to it, then bent down and picked it up.

"What? But….no, it cant be. Not here…"

Kagome stood and walked around the corner, her senses on high alert. Her eyes went wide, shock clear on her face. She dropped the object she'd still held in her hands, put them to her mouth and fainted.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha paced nervously. 

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Shippo asked feeling apprehensive

"Didn't she say she would be right back?"

"If your worried InuYasha why don't you go and check on her? " Sango asked

"Who says I'm worried.?"

They looked at him trying not to smile. He was so obvious sometimes.

He sat down and pouted

InuYasha sighed….."I don't know what it is. But something just doesn't feel right."

"Like what?" Miroku asked

"I don't know. "

"Maybe you should go check on her InuYasha" Sango said

"She always gets so defensive. I don't want to make her mad but, she should have been back by now"

"For once I agree with InuYasha." Miroku stated, his eyes looked troubled.

"Miroku?" Sango looked at him, concern etched into her eyes

"I had the strangest feeling earlier when Kagome said she needed to go back, like I should have stopped her."

"Why didn't you say anything?" InuYasha fumed at the houshi

Miroku said " I don't know, but for some reason, I don't like this Inuyasha."

"Oh Kami, InuYasha, I had that same feeling." Sango turned to InuYasha with panic in her eyes.

Without another word InuYasha jumped into the well to Kagome's time.

* * *

-

* * *

He sensed something was wrong before he even got out of the well. He was picking up a scent. One he had never encountered on this side of the well. The door Kagome always used was wide open, adding fuel to his panic and he rushed into the house, looking from room to room. 

He looked in the hallway and saw a sight that made his heart stop. Kagome, only her feet, were visible in the hallway on that side of the corner. She was still unconscious on the floor.

"Kagome!"

He ran to her and nearly collapsed in relief when he saw that she was alive. His eyes fell on the object she had dropped when she had first come in.

Next to her lay wooden doll with a single strand of black hair tied around it.

Her mother and grandfather laid a few feet away, both dead. The scent of a fading miasma still hung in the air. InuYasha stood up, fists clenched, he swung and put a hole in the wall behind him.

He looked down again and saw Kagome, still out. He had to keep it together, for her, to stay strong for her. He was all she had now.

InuYasha knelt down by Kagome and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face with his finger. Heartbroken, he gently picked her up and held her close to him, his cheek next to hers.

"Oh damn it, Kagome. Why the hell did you ever have to get mixed-up in all this shit? You should be a normal girl like your friends, instead your fighting Naraku. That bastard came and took them away from you. I'm so sorry. Kami, I'm so, so sorry."

He sighed deeply, knowing he couldn't leave her there. He had no choice but to take her back to where whatever sick plan Naraku had awaited.

He went back to where he came in, then heard a slight sound coming from the kitchen. He turned to see Sota, just waking, still sitting in the cupboard.

"You okay kid?"

Sota stared up at him with shocked afraid eyes. Then nodded at Kagome.

"She's okay, she just passed out."

He went to Sota and offered his back.

"Jump on and hold on tight ok?"

Sota said nothing but climbed on his back. InuYasha could feel Sota's tears dampen his robes as he walked to the well house with what was left of the Higurashi family. Hoping like all hell the well would let Sota through.

InuYasha was about to jump in the well, he turned his face to Sota

"Hang on really tight now okay? And don't worry. Ill take care of you."

Sota tightened his arms around InuYasha's neck but still said nothing. _"You too" _He said looking down at KagomeShe looked so at peace. That, he knew, would end all too soon.

He jumped into the well, seconds later he came out in the Sengoku Jidai. Seeing Kagome unconscious in Inuyasha's arms , the others rushed up to him as he emerged.

* * *

-

* * *

"This is Sota, Kagome's little brother." he said sadly, catching Miroku and Sango with a look that begged them to not ask questions until the kids were gone. 

"This is Shippo, me and Kagome have told you lots about him remember?" he said "Mind hanging around with him for a little bit? I wont be gone long."

Sota nodded slightly and Inuyasha put him down. Shippo took his hand and they headed off in the direction of Kaede's village.

"What's this all about Inuyasha?" Sango looked scared.

InuYasha opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted by a bright blue dot of light. It looked like a firefly, but it hovered a foot off the ground, then grew until it was the size of a human being. Then it did take a human form, a dazzlingly beautiful female demon who looked to be clothed in blue light. Her eyes were huge and cornflower blue. She had three cornflower blue stripes on each cheek. Her hair was a perfect match, with strands of darker baby blue running through it, and very long, reaching down past her ankles coiling around them in loose cornflower, and baby blue ringlets.

"InuYasha I presume?" Her voice was sweeter than a child's, almost a sing-song, but much more pleasant.

"Who wants to know?"

"I am Takai-tenshi" She said, advancing on the small group

"What is your business here?" Sango asked, glancing at Miroku with worried eyes.

"With you demon slayer? Nothing." She reached out and ran a finger along Sango's cheek

"What do you want?" Miroku said, stepping in front of Sango protectively.

"You have nothing to fear either houshi. You may be quiet." She flicked her fingers at Miroku and Sango and they seemed to be frozen to the spot, unable to speak, though fully conscious. Their eyes darted to InuYasha in worry.

"Bitch! What do you want with us?!"

"With you hanyou? Nothing. My business is with the girl." She reached out her hand to touch Kagome and InuYasha pulled Kagome away.

"Don't even think about touching her!"

"And how will you stop me?" She began to advance and InuYasha quickly lay Kagome on her side on the ground next to the well, then stood, reaching for Tetsusiaga.

Takai-tenshi flicked her fingers at him and he was paralyzed, just as Miroku and Sango were. She laughed, circling around the hanyou. "My venom works fast on humans."

"It's lucky for you and your friends InuYasha that I wasn't sent to kill you." She pulled out a small dagger and threw it at the well, it dug in , only inches from Kagome's head. "But my aim is much more dangerous"

Rage flashed in InuYasha's eyes and he glared at Takai-tenshi, begging to somehow be free to choke the life from her.

Takai-tenshi pulled out another dagger, throwing it again, this time it was within an inch of Kagome. Then a third dagger pinned Kagome's collar to the well.

The demon bent down to retrieve her daggers, then ran the tip down the side of Kagome's face, neck and arm.

"I could kill her right now InuYasha. It would be so easy. And who would miss her? She's just a filthy, disgusting human after all. Or is she your whore? Is that why you protect her body so carefully?" She roughly pushed on Kagome's side so she rolled over onto her back.

"Be glad that I wasn't sent to kill her. Only to retrieve something."

Takai-tenshi let her hand hover over Kagome's side. It was enveloped in blue light and then sank into the ribcage, clenched, then pulled out the Shikon no Tama. She held it in her hand inches from InuYasha's face.

"The one who created me needed a way through this magic well of yours. The Shikon no Tama has great power. It would be a waste for a hanyou and his human whore to have such power." She knelt by Kagome again.

"Thanks for bringing it back for us." Takai-tenshi pulled out a dagger. "And next time InuYasha. Watch who you call a bitch" she made a cut on Kagome's cheek.

InuYasha vowed then to kill Takai-tenshi.

Takai-tenshi rose up into the air and was surrounded by blue light. She shrunk to the size of a firefly and flew off into the night. Once she was out of sight, the paralysis lifted.

"Come BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" InuYasha thundered into the darkening sky. His body shook and his eyes flashed with rage unimaginable.

"InuYasha." Miroku said, putting his hand on InuYasha's shoulder. He took a deep breath, thinking of Kagome. He needed to keep it together. To stay strong for her and for Sota.

He nodded and knelt down by Kagome, wiping away the blood from the cut Takai-tenshi had inflicted.

* * *

-

* * *

Inuyasha knelt between the two graves, he placed flowers on both of them.

"Naraku killed you because of me. I promise I will avenge your deaths. I'll do it for Kagome and Sota. I'm sorry that he took you from Kagome and Sota. They needed you, not a hanyou who barely knows what he's doing half the time. I promise to take responsibility for them, and to protect them. I belong to them. They aren't getting much, but from this moment on, my life belongs to them."

In the feudal era Kagome and Sota slept together on a pallet on the floor. Shippo and Sango watched over them while Kaede and Miroku sat off a small bit talking.

* * *

-

* * *

"By now nothing Naraku does should surprise me, but to take his evil into the future and murder an old man and defenseless woman……" The monk shook his head

"The evil in Naraku truly knows no bounds."

"Lady Kaede, I thought Kagome and InuYasha were the only ones who could use the well."

"Aye, so I thought too. He has the Shikon no Tama, it has such great power. Enough to allow him to reach beyond the well into Kagome's time. Once his puppet had completed its evil, it must have implanted the Shikon no tama in Kagome."

" Then all that was left was to wait and watch for Kagome to return"

"Aye"

"This Takai-tenshi, I don't know how we will fight it. It's power is unbelievable."

"As Naraku grows in strength, so must his demon spawn. It will be most difficult, but you must find a way."

"I've never seen InuYasha so enraged. Not even when Naraku killed Kikyo. He barely held onto his sanity then. Before the paralysis wore off, his eyes……I've never seen such fury."

"Kagome will calm him. I believe his feelings of responsibility for her, far outweigh his need for revenge."

"I hope your right."

"Naraku will try to pull them apart of course. Together they are formidable."

"We have to find a way to stop him, for good this time."

Kagome began to stir from sleep. Her eyes opened to see Sota sleeping next to her, for a moment she was confused, then she sat up and her eyes filled with tears as she remembered what happened.

Inuyasha was on his way back to Kaede's when he heard Kagome scream

"KAGOME!"

He began to fly at top speed to Kaedes. When he entered, he saw everyone trying to calm Kagome, she was hysterical with grief. Miroku and Kaede made room for Inuyasha at Kagome's side, he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. While she cried on his shoulder he lifted her into his arms and sat with her on his lap, holding her while she cried. The others left to give them some privacy.

"I'm sorry Kagome. This is my fault"

She shook her head.

"No InuYasha. Naraku is the one to blame. Don't put this on yourself, I wont let you."

Kagome looked up at him, surprised to see that InuYasha had tears on his cheeks

"InuYasha?"

She touched his face where the tears rested

"It's my turn to cry for you now."

He pulled her close again and she rested against him, safe in his arms.

* * *

-

* * *

Naraku sat staring out the window. Kanna and Takai-tenshi stood behind him.

"They are dead then."

"Yes Master."

"I understand the boy escaped."

"it was out of our control, the boy was not home. "

"He is but a child. He is no threat to us. If the opportunity presents itself take care of the boy. There are more pressing matters. You have your instructions."

"Yes Master"

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome woke just before dawn, she looked over to see Shippo and Sota sleeping peacefully on the pallet next to her. With a small sigh she rolled over to her other side, nearly jumping out of her skin at the sight of InuYasha staring down at her.

"InuYasha! What are you doing?"

"Uhhh…I was just…" He stammered, not sure if he should tell her he had watched her all night or not.

"I was just making sure you were ok………..you were…….."

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes shiny.

"You were crying in your sleep." he finished softly

"I'm sorry I worried you" She put her hand on his, he turned his over and linked his fingers with hers. " I didn't mean to………" She broke off, dissolving into tears once again.

InuYasha shook his head and tugged on her hand, she got on her knees and he pulled her onto his lap.

"Stupid" He said, the emotion in his voice giving lie to the word he used. "Don't apologize."

Kagome rewarded him with a small smile. She rested her head on his shoulder as her tears began anew. She cried herself back to sleep and InuYasha pulled a blanket from the pallet and covered her, he turned to rest his back against the wall of the hut and closed his eyes, his thoughts on the one who slept in his arms.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome and the others sat on a small rise near Kaedes garden watching Sota and Shippo as they helped Kaede pick vegetables for their lunch. InuYasha sat close to Kagome, His senses on high alert.

"InuYasha?" He looked at her.

"I need to go back."

"Kagome……"

"The shards are there. Sota and I need some of our things. And then……" She took a deep breath "Then I will come back here and never go back."

"Kagome!" Sango said in surprise.

"We have to make sure that Naraku can never go into the future again. If he does, more people will be hurt. The only way to do that is to seal the well permanently. "

"Can it even be done?" Sango asked looking at Miroku

"It can be done. Strong sutras need to be placed at both ends, Kagome can place the ones at her end, that would erect a barrier and I can place them at this end, along with a strong barrier to the entrance. I doubt even Naraku could break through two barriers. But nothing could ever break through them. You could never go back."

"I know."

"Kagome, are you sure?" Miroku looked at her with concern and compassion in his eyes. "You have a life there as well…school, friends.."

"I have nothing to go back to there. How can I live in that house and not see my mom and grandfather dead on the floor? How can Sota go back there? He wont talk about it but he had to have seen everything. My days as a carefree school girl are over. Naraku saw to that."

InuYasha flinched at the sharp bitter edge to her words.

"Kagome…you.." InuYasha began

"My family is here now. I have nothing there that means as much to me as the people on this side of the well. My future is here."

"This can wait a few days, you don't to decide anything now." Miroku said

"Miroku is right Kagome, this can wait. I can get some of your stuff" InuYasha said, looking at Kagome he reached out and took her hand. "Tell me what you need and I will get it, you don't have to do this."

Kagome almost smiled at the thought of InuYasha trying to pack her things. "You wouldn't know what to bring. I need to do this, And I want to do it now. Besides the future is in danger as long as Naraku can get his puppets through the well.

InuYasha looked ready to protest again

Kagome looked deeply into his eyes. "Besides.. I need to say goodbye" A solitary tear rolled down her cheek, InuYasha wiped it away with a gentle brush of his thumb, then wrapped his arm around her. She buried her head in the safety of his neck.

"Okay."

"Come with me?" She said in a small voice

He nodded.

* * *

-

* * *

Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror as InuYasha and Kagome jumped into the well. He looked away and Kanna set the mirror on the floor next to her.

"This is all going perfectly according to plan." He smiled to himself "You are almost done I see"

"Yes" Kanna said as she picked up a blood red bead, adding it to the others on the think leather thong..

InuYasha returned from placing the last of Kagome's bags by the well. The only thing left was for Kagome to place the sutras. He hoped that she wouldn't regret her decision to stay permanently in the past.

"I'll make sure she doesn't"

He said to himself as he opened the door to her room to find her gone. He knew exactly where to find her. He began to turn away, but turned back to the room and looked around. Saying goodbye to the room was almost like saying goodbye to a part of Kagome. It was nearly as familiar to him as she was.

How many times had he fallen asleep on her bed while she studied late into the night? Then woke later to find her snuggling into his back, shivering because he was laying on top of the blankets. He would quietly strip down to his inner robe, then lay back down next to her, covering them both with her blankets.

She always sensed him near, even in her sleep. She moved closer to him, until her cheek rested on his chest. No matter how many times they slept that way, his breath still caught that first second he held her to him. He enjoyed the sensation that came to him as he lay his cheek on her head. Her scent was something he no longer just liked or desired, but something he craved.

Her bed was stripped bare now, the blankets, sheets and pillows wrapped around the family pictures she had packed away in one of the bags that waited in the well house. She had several pretty kimono and obi, and she had packed everyone of them, and her hair sticks and fans. The drawers were now mostly empty, she had changed into jeans, a soft blue sweater, and black loafers, then packed all of her casual clothes, carefully folding her school uniform and leaving it on her desk chair.

Now everything she planned to take with had been removed. But the green and white school uniforms that he had become so use to seeing her in still remained.

InuYasha turned again to leave, the last thing he noticed was that the pictures of her school friends were still on the shelves, the photo albums next to them. Her cherished school books that had always been so important to her, had been the reason for her return the day she found most of her family dead, still sat on her desk. InuYasha sighed sadly, then left to go to Kagome, shutting the door softly behind him.

Kagome sat on her knees between the two graves, She poured a small amount of dirt from each into small separate bags, then took a flower from each and added them. She would place a small marker for each of her loved ones under the tree where she woke InuYasha. The tree was already so special to her, now it would be even more so. She knew Sota would appreciate it too.

InuYasha watched quietly behind her, careful not to disturb her. In her hands she held the two perfect white roses that she had cut from the garden. She kissed each, placing them on the graves of first her mother then her grandfather. In front of her she placed her school uniform, white knee socks and brown loafers. Something clutched at his heart as he realized that Kagome was also burying her youth.

"Thank you for caring for them InuYasha" She said quietly. He came to her and she clutched his hand, resting her cheek against it. He kneeled down by her and drew her to him. She buried her face in his neck.

"InuYasha?" she said, her breath warm on his jaw

"Yeah?"

She looked at him, her eyes fierce and intense, yet filled with unshed tears and more pain than InuYasha could bear to see.

"Promise me something…"

"Anything"

"No matter what..." She blinked and the tears fell

"Sure."

"No, I mean, no matter what, this time Naraku dies."

"I Promise" He said wiping at her cheeks. He kissed her softly then held her while she cried. He helped her to her feet, and they walked hand in hand to make their final trip together through the bone eaters well.

To be continued….

* * *

-

* * *


	2. Scroll Two

-

* * *

-

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi, I am simply one who admires her greatness and borrows her characters, forcing them into the role of victims to my imagination.

* * *

-

* * *

I'll Remember You

Scroll Two

* * *

-

* * *

Almost a month had passed since Kagome and InuYasha made their last trip through the well. Eventually even Kagome began to feel restless and she woke up one morning knowing it was time to continue on with the search for Naraku and the Shikon no Tama. Sota was hesitant at first to stay behind with Kaede but when Shippo agreed to stay with him he became more willing. The two had become quick friends, they shared something that most children never even dreamed of in their darkest nightmares. They had both seen people they loved murdered. Sota still refused to speak but Kagome suspected that eventually the little fox demon would get him to open up.

InuYasha never left Kagome's side. Where he had been overprotective before, now it became an obsession. Strangely, Kagome didn't mind, he was the only place she could find comfort. When she began having the terrible nightmares InuYasha took to sleeping next to her. Quite often she would wake to find him looking down at her. She began the long process of healing as pain slowly but consistently mixed with the determination to see the one who murdered her family pay.

For the first time she was able to fully understand why InuYasha had never been able to just forget about avenging Kikyo and move on as she secretly wished he could so often when they first met. She understood the things she saw in his eyes when InuYasha looked at Naraku, the rage, the intense consuming hatred, the need to destroy him at all costs. In battles she fought with an intensity she had never experienced before, as a result she quickly became more accurate and deadly with the bow and arrow than she had ever had been.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome and Sango sat in a small sunny field of flowers, having taken time off to enjoy a nice afternoon. Shippo had rejoined them for a few hours, bringing news to Kagome about how Sota was fairing. After Kagome and Sango teased him by trying to put flowers in his hair he had run back to where InuYasha and Miroku waited. Eventually Sango got up to return to the others, but Kagome was enjoying the time to herself in the quiet restful place.

"Are you coming Kagome?"

"In a minute. I want to pick some for Shippo to take back to Kaede."

"Okay." Sango wavered momentarily, unsure if she should leave Kagome alone or not. Finally she turned to leave. "Don't be too long. You know how InuYasha worries when you are out of his sight."

"I wont." She smiled over to her friend. "Tell him I am right behind you ok?"

Sango nodded and walked into the woods. Kagome picked a huge bouquet of the wildflowers, for the first time in a long time, allowing herself to enjoy just being in a nice place with the sun shining on her face. Sango was right though, InuYasha would worry, Kagome was surprised that he hadn't shown up yet. She got to her feet, brushing the loose grass off her legs then turned to head back, she was brought up short by the feeling she was being watched.

"Who's there?" She looked around "InuYasha…I'm on my way for heavens sake!"

"Please don't confuse me with the hanyou" the voice came from behind the tree at the edge of the clearing. Kagome dropped the flowers and reached behind her for her bow and arrow, she pulled the arrow back and aimed it at the tree

"Who are you?" Kagome said as she stared at the demon clothed in bright blue light.

"The hanyou didn't tell you of me?"

Kagome gasped in realization "Your Takai-tenshi."

"The one and only." She curtseyed

"You……you killed my mother and grandfather." Kagome began to back away as tears sprang to her eyes.

"You mistaken Kagome."

"No, I'm not."

"Believe or don't believe me. I thought you might like to know that Naraku has the most delightful houseguest. We thought you might like to meet him."

"What do you mean?"

Takai-tenshi held up the shirt that Sota had been wearing.

"Is it familiar to you?"

'_KAMI NO! NOT SOTA!'_

"You bitch…If you hurt my brother….."

"There is no need for that nasty name calling…really, why are you and that hanyou your so fond of always so nasty?"

"What do you want from us?" Kagome glared daggers

"From your hanyou, nothing…from you…well, that is another matter"

"Just tell me what you want?"

"Naraku is willing to trade. For some reason, he wants you."

Takai-tenshi began to advance

"Me? Why?"

"Why does Naraku want anything. You have till morning to decide. But if you tell InuYasha or the others, the boy will die. You know of Kanna's mirror or course."

Kagome nodded, feeling instantly trapped.

"Till tomorrow, bitch." Takai-tenshi brushed her finger over Kagome's cheek, laughing her weird little girl laugh as she vanished in a puff of blue light, shrinking quickly as a firefly as Kagome heard InuYasha calling for her.

"I'm here" She yelled, shoving the arrow back in the quiver, wiping her face and picking up the flowers quickly before he reached her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, worry in his voice as he looked around, recognizing an unfamiliar smell.

"Picking flowers, for Kaede" Kagome smiled. She couldn't tell him. She wanted to, so badly. But she couldn't. She couldn't lose Sota. Not after she brought him here, not after just losing the others.

"Come on" She said, fake smile firmly in place "Lets go"

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome groaned and rolled over in her sleeping bag, she glanced up to see InuYasha sleeping in the tree high above her. He had been sure someone had been watching her in the clearing that afternoon so he insisted on keeping watch that night. She also knew full well that he might look like he was asleep, but the slightest sound would snap him fully alert. Still, sleep alluded her.

"How can I expect to sleep?" She whispered to herself quietly as she cried burying her face in her pillow to drown the sound from sensitive hanyou ears.

"After tonight I will never see them again." she sniffed quietly as the tears came. "But………"

She wiped her face and sat up, hugging herself against the cool night. She stiffened her back, finding a new strength and resolve.

'_What's the point of whining about it. I have no other choice, I have to go to Naraku to get Sota back. If I had protected him, all of them, Mama and Gramps would still be alive. I should have known Naraku would find out about the well and find a way to get through it. Damn it.'_

She shook her head and lay back down.

A lone figure ran off into the darkness.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome woke with a start, surprised to see that InuYasha had joined her sometime in the night. She dressed quietly, then pulled the blankets up to his chin against the cool morning air, saying a silent tearful farewell. She knew in her heart that she would never see him again.

Naraku was sure to kill her the moment he had her in his grasp, like he had Kikyo. Kagome shuddered, remembering the horrifying, painful, death that Kikyo had suffered a few months before.

"But at least Kikyo died in InuYasha's arms" Kagome thought sadly.

InuYasha wouldn't be with her when she died. She would die in the arms of Naraku, the arms that Kikyo had escaped.

This had to be Naraku's revenge against them for getting Kikyo away from him before she died. That was how a bastard like Naraku's mind worked, If he couldn't deal the final humiliation to Kikyo, he would deal it to her reincarnation. At least InuYasha wouldn't be forced to watch her death as he had with Kikyo.

Kagome looked up at the rising sun and sighed as a tear escaped and fell down her cheek. It would be the last one she would ever see, she wanted to brand the picture of it into her memory, like the images she carried of InuYasha's face. Then, while she lay dying at Naraku's hands, the images would remind her. It would remind her of InuYasha running through the forest carrying her on his back while the wind tore through their hair, of all the times that he had held her when she was scared or upset, that for a time she had been happy and she thought that maybe she had made him, maybe just a little, happy too. Lately things had been ….

No, she wouldn't torture herself with what might have been and what could never be. Kagome was sure what Naraku had planned for her was cruel enough without adding her own private hell.

Fear consumed her and nearly made her unable to stand. She longed to return to her sleeping bag and cuddle back down by InuYasha and pretend it was all a bad dream. Still, she had no choice.

Kagome stood and made her way to the clearing to await her fate.

* * *

-

* * *

Takai-tenshi landed into the clearing in a swirl of blue as Kagome cleared the last of the brush. A small boy struggled behind her, a gag over his mouth and his hands bound together.

"So, you've come. Your braver than I thought" Takai-tenshi sneered at Kagome across the small bit of space that lay between them.

"Did I have a choice?"

"Does anyone have a choice when Naraku is holding the strings?"

"I want to see my brother."

Takai-tenshi reached behind her and pulled the boy out from behind her.

"Let him go."

"I don't think so."

"This was an even trade me for him."

"When we get to where we are going, I will let him go."

Kagome reached for an arrow, drawing her bow and aiming it squarely at Takai-tenshi.

"I don't think so. Let him go now."

"Kagome, get down" InuYasha yelled as he jumped from the tree overhead. He pushed her to the ground as he passed, then raced to Takai-tenshi and slashed at the boy at her side with his claws. The boy disintegrated, leaving nothing but a boys shape cut from paper and a shirt. He turned on Takai-tenshi but she jumped high out of the way, now fearing she would go after Kagome InuYasha jumped to stand in front of her protectively.

"InuYasha…." Kagome stammered getting to her knees, trying to take in what had just happened. "I don't understand"

"They never had Sota Kagome. They stole a piece of his clothing and Naraku cooked up a shikigami."

"Oh dear, guess the secrets out! You know, I tried to get the brat, but that damned old hag wouldn't leave him for a minute, and I would hate to have to kill the old bitch. Yet anyway. " Takai-tenshi laughed when InuYasha cracked his knuckles and growled loudly "I'll take that as my cue to leave. Bye!" Takai-tenshi begin to dissolve into light as InuYasha began to charge her

"You bitch, If you ever come after Kagome again it will be the last thing you do!" InuYasha yelled as Takai-tenshi blew him a kiss, infuriating him even more.

* * *

-

* * *

Naraku barely looked up as Takai-tenshi entered his room. He was silent for a long time and when he spoke his voice was low and threatening.

"Tell me Takai-tenshi , has Kanna told you of Kagura ?"

"The yokai who betrayed you."

"Correct. Are you aware of what became of her?"

"She died I believe."

"Feel free to speak the truth, by all means."

"She betrayed you, and you killed her."

"You failed to bring the girl back."

"I wasn't expecting the Hanyou,…."

"Save your excuses."

"Yes Master"

"Did you know that Kagura was my second creation, my second born after Kanna. "

He beckoned her over to him and she crossed the room slowly, fearfully.

When she reached him, Naraku cupped her chin in his hand.

"Did you know I loved Kagura? I did you know. She was my child, molded from my flesh, I loved her right up to the minute I killed her."

Blood shot from Takai-tenshi mouth and chest as Naraku's arm penetrated her chest. Her heart burst from her back, still beating as she looked up at him with wide blue horrified eyes.

"I don't even like you. Why should let you live when I killed her?"

Naraku dropped her and then obliterated her heart with a blast from his powerful arm.

His anger spent, Naraku walked to where Kanna stood near the door. He patted her on the head, looking at her with his favor.

"My dear Kanna, my only truly loyal child. What sort of yokai do you think I should create to replace that useless creature?"

He turned and left the room, Kanna following behind him obediently.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha still hadn't turned around, he wasn't nearly ready for the argument he knew was coming. A part of him understood her need to protect Sota at all costs, He felt that need himself, every time he looked at her. Every morning when he woke and felt her next to him. Every time she smiled at him, or touched him. He understood.

It was the price she had been about to pay, it haunted him, scared him to the very deepest corners of his soul. He had already lost too many people he cared about, he couldn't, wouldn't lose her too. She and the others were all he had.

InuYasha sighed deeply and turned around. She sat, head buried in her arms over her knees. Still on the same spot of grass he had pushed her to when he arrived on the scene.

"How could you do something so unbelievably stupid Kagome?"

"It wasn't stupid."

"You didn't even check out their fucking story! Shit, that was the FIRST thing I did!"

"If I had tried you would have found out and they said if I told you they would kill him."

"Son of a BITCH KAGOME! This is fucking NARAKU and you take them at their word? You're not that stupid! What were you thinking Kagome? Were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I had to save my brother, even if I had to die to do it."

"But what you did was so…"

"What I did" Kagome glared at him, rage oozing out of every pore "What I did was exactly what Sango would have done if it had been Kohaku, what Miroku would have done if it had been Sango." She looked away as her voice dropped to a normal tone "What you would have done if it had been Kikyo"

He sat next to her and gently pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her to hold her as close as possible. Wishing there was a way he could carry her inside of him, where he could completely protect her with his body.

InuYasha blinked, feeling the sting behind his eyes that had become so familiar in the time since she woke him from the tree. As had also become more and more familiar, he didn't try very hard to stop the tears threatened.

The image flashed in his mind again of Kikyo, in horrible pain and dying, as Naraku's tentacles pierced her chest. But now he saw Kagome in her place. Enduring the revenge he knew that Naraku had to have planned for Kikyo's peaceful death in his arms. InuYasha began to shake violently as the tears poured down his face. Kagome pulled back and looked at him, her hand on his cheek.

"InuYasha…your shaking…"

He looked away from her, embarrassed by the intensity of his reaction, and afraid she would misunderstand if he tried to explain.

"I……" He took a deep but shaky breath "I saw you, in my mind, dying like Kikyo, in Naraku's………hands his tentacles buried deep in her chest and I'm afraid that's what he wanted to do to you to get back at me for being with Kikyo when she died. I cant stand the thought….. I cant stand the thought of losing you."

Kagome put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, I'm so, so sorry."

He buried his head in her neck, taking comfort from her nearness and scent.

"If I hadn't woke last night and overheard you, you would be in Naraku's hands now!"

"I' m sorry. I was just, so scared. I've been so confused, since Mama and Gramps…. " She began to cry again and he pulled her closer.

"I know. Shhh, its okay. Just don't keep shit from me again."

"InuYasha, I thought I was doing ….."

"Kagome, just, promise me. No more secrets."

He looked at her, his eyes holding an intensity and pleading that she had never seen in them before, the kind that was born of fear. She kissed his cheek, and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"I promise."

InuYasha bent his head and kissed her softly, then held her tightly to him, gently rocking her back and forth.

"I promise" she repeated

"Kagome"

She looked up at him and he tucked her hair back behind her ear.

"I would do it for you too."

"What?"

"Give my life if it meant to save you."

Kagome smiled and rested her cheek against his shoulder again as he pulled her close again.

"I would for you too"

"I know you would Kagome, I know."

That was what he feared the most, that she would die.

* * *

-

* * *

Naraku watched the couple, still pissed that his plan had been blown. The girl should have been in his hands at that very moment. If not for that incompetent fool, she would have been. Well, there was always another day.

He had to laugh at the idea that they thought he wanted to kill the girl as revenge for Kikyo's peaceful death.

"No Kagome, there are things much, much worse than death I assure you."

Soon the girl would be in his hands, and his real plan could be put into action. The plan that would guarantee InuYasha's death. If they lost, he died. If they won, he died. It was fool proof. All he needed was the final game piece. He gave the mirror one last glance.

"Enjoy your time together wench. It wont last long."

To Be Continued...

* * *

-

* * *

Takai-tenshi -death angel

* * *

-

* * *

Notes:

Hey all, I hope you are enjoying this story. First, my apologies, I meant to post these notes with scroll one, but I was half asleep and wanted to get the chapter up. So to prevent sounding like a babbling idiot, well more so than usual anyway, I thought I would wait.

This is actually my second posting of "I'll Remember You" on both Mediaminer and FFnet. I posted the entire thing for one reader at MM, ShadowDemonsHeart, if your out there re-reading this, Hey! Hope you like the changes! I pulled it off FFnet after posting five chapters at once and getting no readers, no responses no nadda. I was a newbie, How was I to know that if it looked like you had a bunch of chapters and no reviews people would think the story sucked? LOL

Anyway, now that I have picked up a little notice with other works I decided to pull this out and give it a try again. Why? For a couple reasons, first and foremost I love this story. I think of all the fics I've written this is the one that stays truest to Rumiko Takahashi's wonderful cast of Characters. When IRY was first written Kagura and Kikyo were both still alive and Kohaku was still under Naraku's control, that made for a much more angsty and dramatic story, but I felt I needed to update it so I did. I was never happy with the rewrite though, so, I am giving it one more shot. As it is mostly already written, you can expect postings fairly frequently, at least up until the ending where the bulk of the rewriting needs to be done.

Why am I so obsessed with this story? Because it is my first ever, ever, ever InuYasha fanfiction, that means it has a specail place in my heart. I hope it will find a place in your's as well!

Please take a moment after reading to review. I can't speak for other fanfiction writers, but I have no life and live for those reviews to give my life meaning and excitement. I know, rather pathetic arent I? LOL

Puppy Love,

CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	3. Scroll Three

-

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

I'll Remember You 

Scroll Three

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome woke with a start, her breath short and hard. During the day she could pretend that everything was okay, she could even almost convince herself that nothing had changed. Nothing had changed, she was just on an extended trip from home. 

But nighttime was different. In the dark she couldn't pretend. In the dark she was aware of everything, the thin scabs over her wounds were torn off leaving everything raw and exposed.

She was tired. Exhausted. In the weeks since sealing the well sleep had been too little and too short. What little sleep she had been able to find was always interrupted by the nightmares. The damn nightmares wouldn't leave her alone.

She shivered against InuYasha's side.

"Kagome?" He turned to her "are you okay?"

She opened her mouth to tell him that she was fine but ended up crying instead. He pulled her close to him, laying her head to rest against his chest.

"You must be getting so tired of me by now" she said, long moments later when the tears had slowed to sniffles.

He shook his head, twining his fingers into her hair. "Not particularly."

Kagome pushed away from him to rest on her elbows and look down into his eyes.

"I'm tired all the time, I keep you up half the night."

"I'm awake anyway, you know I don't sleep."

"InuYasha, really. You know where the shards are now."

"What are you getting at Kagome?"

"You really don't need me anymore. What's my purpose here? I'm just something to slow you down, something for Naraku to use to get to you."

"Shut up stupid." He sat up, resting on his own elbow.

"But…"

"Kagome," He moved closer until his face was inches from hers. He touched her cheek, pulling her closer to lay back against him

"I need you." InuYasha looked deeply into her eyes. He lowered his chin, brushing his nose against hers affectionately. "I can't sleep alone anymore."

Kagome smiled, lifting her chin slightly as his lips covered hers.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome rolled out of the blankets, sitting on her knees for a minute look down into the sweet face of the one who slept peacefully next to her. She was actually kind of …happy. Happier than she had been in weeks. She finally knew how he felt about her. Finally, after so long, she had no doubts. But hadn't she really known all along? Maybe. But now she had proof. 

"InuYasha" She reached out a finger to softly stroke his cheek. She smiled softly and got to her feet to go relive herself.

The voice started softly, so much so that Kagome thought it was residue of her nightmare from earlier. But soon it wouldn't be ignored.

"Kagome." It called out to her "Help, I'm lost."

She shook herself. It couldn't be. How would he get all the way out here?

"Kagome! I'm afraid! The blue lady is after me!"

"Sota?" Kagome followed the voice further into the trees

"I'm here, help me!"

"Sota?" Kagome stopped abruptly, seeing a small boy huddled in the chilly night air. "It cant be. Your one of Naraku's tricks"

The boy ran for her and threw himself into her arms, pulling the blanket off her shoulders.

"Kagome, help me, I'm scared. And I hurt myself." He lifted his arm to show her a nasty scrape.

"Sota!" Kagome knelt down and hugged him "How on earth did you get all the way out here?"

The boy started laughing.

"What's so funny Sota?" Kagome tried to pull away but couldn't

The boy continued to laugh, then transformed into large male demon. Pale green hair cascaded down his muscular back in waves, his eyes flashed like emerald fire.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Koushoku."

"What do you want with me?"

"You are a hot piece of ass aren't you. No wonder he wants you."

Koushoku's eyes lingered over Kagome's breasts. He reached to touch and she kicked at him as he wrapped his arm around her stomach, tearing her nightgown.

"What a lucky coincidence" He laughed as his other hand reached up and cupped her bare breast where her nightgown had torn free from the strap.

"No! Let me go! InuY…"

Koushoku hit her hard against the back of the head and Kagome fell limp on the ground.

"If there is to be any violence my dear, it will be my doing."

The next second Koushoku's body fell atop Kagome, then was kicked to roll off as Kagome was picked up.

Kagome was gone.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha woke alone, a feeling of dread sinking into the very last recesses of his heart and soul as he realized the absence of the beautiful scent the normally surrounded anywhere they were. He didn't need to look to know that she was long gone. Something had come in the night and stolen her away from him. When the others woke hours later he rose and dressed, her clothes from the day before tumbled out of her pack when he picked it up to fold her bedding. 

His legs went weak and he sat, wrapped in her blanket surrounding himself with her scent, crying into her clothes while the others pretended he was only breathing her in. He didn't move while the others conducted their fruitless, useless search. When they returned he had regrouped and sent them for the Ookami, knowing he would be a help in the search.

InuYasha set off following the trail of blood leading from the yokai corpse he found where Kagome's scent ended. InuYasha was able to breath a bit easier once he was sure there were no traces of her blood on the air for miles and miles.

No, he was sure that Naraku wouldn't try to kill Kagome unless he was there to watch. What an odd thought to find comfort in.

He took off, heading in Naraku's last known direction, his jaw set in grim determination.

There were only three things he was sure of that morning as he soared above the trees praying for a hint of Kagome's scent in the air.

First, that he loved Kagome more than he had ever thought it possible to love another.

Second, He **was **getting her back alive, even if he had to die to do it.

Finally, and most importantly …

Naraku was already dead, he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

-

* * *

Naraku sat on the pallet next to where Kagome lay. She was dressed in dark robes, in the fashion of a dark priestess. 

"The box Kanna" Kanna stepped forward and handed Naraku a black box . From it he removed the necklace of small blood red beads.

"A necklace Master?" Suicchi-youshiki asked

"As long as these beads lie between this girls mind and heart she will remember nothing but that which I have told her."

Suicchi nodded in understanding.

"Koushoku did not return with you."

"I did as you said"

"He touched her then."

"Yes Master."

"I tire of this impudence. Be warned Suicchi, my patience is wearing thin." Naraku's voice was deceptively calm, hiding the fact that he was fast losing his trust in his creations.

Suicchi swallowed hard "Yes master."

"If you fail to heed my warning, you will surely be next."

Naraku nodded to Kanna and handed her the beads. She placed them around Kagome's neck and secured them, then stepped back.

"Sweet Kagome… To loose your parents when one is so young is truly a tragedy. But to see them murdered, slaughtered in front of such tender eyes, witness to a blood bath of the likes of which you were Kagome is a true atrocity. I am the only one who can possibly understand my darling, the only one who shares your every emotion. I, your intended, of all people understand and support your desire to seek revenge against the one who killed your family. Do you remember how he killed them? Shell I remind you…."

Naraku smiled, reaching over to brush the soft dark hair from Kagome's cheek. He needed only three days for the spell to complete, she would not wake in that time.

Kagome…the beloved second miko of his greatest enemy.

And she was his.

His to do with whatever he wished.

Odd how history tended to repeat itself. He bent low over her ear as he continued to create her past and alter future.

"My beloved when this all ends …how happy we shall be, I am a patient man my love, I understand your need to avenge your families murder better than anyone and will not stand in the way."

"Do not doubt how much I desire you, …but I can wait…I will wait …

….until have fulfilled your desire to kill InuYasha."

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha slumped against a tree, his strength almost gone. He rolled his head back over his shoulder and banged it back against the trunk of the tree hard, hoping it would snap him out of his daze. Instead, it zapped the last of his energy and he fell weakly to the ground in a heap of red fire rat and silver hair, now matted with fresh blood from a laceration on the back of his head. 

He barely acknowledged the wound, it was only one of many that he had acquired over the past three days of hard traveling he had been doing. Instead he blandly added it to the split lip he had gotten the night before when he had slipped on rain wetted rocks, and the blackened eyes from his face first fall into a tree when he misjudged a landing earlier that morning.

That they should have been healed long before now either escaped his attention or he simply didn't care. It was all minor compared to the beatings he given himself since he had carelessly let Kagome be taken.

"Kagome…" Her whispered name was both a calling and a cry. A need filled with longing. He had always felt it down deep inside, how much she meant to him. But he had never realized, not once even in all the times she had gotten angry and left him to go home, how much he wanted her, needed her, at his side.

Without her, he was nothing. He was empty, he was hollow, he was dead. He would follow her into death, he didn't question it. But what if she were already………Maybe that would be better, compared to what Naraku could be putting her through. What if he were to try to…….

"NO!" His mind screamed at the thought, though all that tumbled from his lips was a weak protest. His heart threatened to explode at the thought of Naraku touching Kagome's soft delicate skin.

InuYasha forced his arms down to his sides calling on hidden reserves of strength, he pushed himself up off the ground and was able to get to his knees. He pulled a foot up underneath his stomach and tried to push himself up, then his foot slid out from under him and he fell to his stomach, scraping his face against the front of the tree as he fell back to the ground and into a gaping hole of blackness.

* * *

-

* * *

Shippo sat in front of the fire watching the extra wood from their dinner burn low. Sota had fallen asleep shortly after the meal, leaving Shippo's mind free to wander, at the moment his mind was miles away, his heart was somewhere far away refusing to leave Kagome. 

"I'm getting really scared Kaede. Where do you think Kagome could have gone off to? She cant have gone back through the well."

"I don't know Shippo. I'm hard pressed to think of a reason Kagome would go off on her own, InuYasha has been strong in his support for her. I must say, I am proud of how he has risen to the responsibility"

"Miroku said InuYasha was crying."

"Ay, I confess I'm worry that InuYasha is not caring for himself while he searches."

"You know InuYasha. He blames himself for everything bad that happens. Especially to Kagome. And Kagome hasn't been close to being herself since…." Shippo let his voice trail off, knowing he didn't need to finish.

"I must admit, this troubles me a great deal. They are in greater danger than they have ever been."

"Why Kaede?"

"Surely you must see it. The bond between InuYasha and Kagome."

"Sure, they care about each other a lot."

"Yes, but it goes much farther than that. InuYasha and Kagome have been through a great deal together"

Shippo nodded in agreement.

"They have overcome much. At the beginning it was a war, each trying to prove the other wrong and out do the other. That was ok, it was a beginning. Now their strength is built on much more. I doubt either truly realizes the depth of their feelings for one another. The depth of this love, it is incredible. It is in this love that they find their greatest strength. InuYasha doesn't fight out of hate, but to keep Kagome out of harms way. He doesn't seek to recover the jewel anymore for himself, but to keep it out of Naraku's hands, and to assure that Sango's brother will be safe with his shard.

"That's right" Shippo said "He said as much when we got the last shard from Hoshinki."

"I also sense that while avenging Kikyo's death is still important to him, protecting Miroku from his curse has become InuYasha's primary reason for wishing to destroy Naraku."

"What does all this mean Kaede?"

"Kagome has lost her family. And now she is without InuYasha. She will be weakened to anything Naraku may try and InuYasha is worried and distracted without her. They are both very vulnerable, perhaps InuYasha more so, because he would likely not admit it."

"That's right. He's as stubborn as a mule. "

Shippo shook his head in disgust

"Do You think I should go and rejoin them Kaede?"

"I don't know child. But….."

They were startled by a gust of wind as the screen of the door blew open and a young boy entered.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha felt a hand wrap tightly into his hoari as he was jerked to his feet. 

"You bastard! Kagome is missing and you waste time napping instead of looking for her?" Koga punched him hard across the jaw and InuYasha only slumped back to the ground, not bothering to put up a fight, wishing for the release into darkness again that unconsciousness would bring.

Koga reached for InuYasha again, his fist wrapped in the silver strands and grabbed the back of his collar then jerked him back to his feet, spinning him around. He drew his arm back but found himself stopped by the houshi.

"Koga, stop it. Look at him."

Sango caught InuYasha as Miroku pulled the Ookami prince away.

"kami" Sango gasped as she turned InuYasha over to get a look at his face "Koga, did you even look at him before you hit him?"

"Well, I …uh…." Koga stammered and stepped forward, then stared down at his knees instead of looking at the demon slayer "Well, I …No, he was on his stomach. He looked like he was sleeping." He forced his eyes up to look at InuYasha

Koga was hit by a new feeling associated with InuYasha. Guilt. He had never seen the hanyou looking so bad off. It wasn't his injuries, they were mostly surface cuts and scrapes that would heal over in a quarter hour with the proper demon medicines. Even Koga knew those remedies.

But InuYasha had been going for days without sleep or nourishment, including water, and that had caused his body to begin to shut down, starting with slowing down his healing abilities.

"What the hell did you do to yourself mutt?" He whispered, surprising Miroku and Sango, even himself at the compassion and worry in his voice.

"Koga, let's get him positioned so Sango can take care of him."

Miroku and Koga stretched InuYasha out on Kagome's sleeping bag, removed his upper clothing and covered him.

"Miroku, Please get Kagome's medicinal potions. Koga, would you get some fresh water and help me get some into him?" Sango directed

Koga went to a nearby stream to bring Sango the fresh water. Koga dribbled small bits of water into his mouth from a cloth, while Sango and Miroku dressed his wounds.

Unknown to them a little girl and a woman watched them, waiting for dark and the perfect time to attack.

* * *

-

* * *

Kohaku stepped into Kaedes hut. He said nothing at first but stepped to Shippo and knelt down in front of him. Shippo was shocked. 

"Do you remember me?" he spoke softly, his voice gentle.

"Kohaku?" He managed to stammer out

He nodded "You must get word to InuYasha right away, as fast as you can."

"Whhhy ..What's wrong?"

"I came upon a woman and a girl tonight watching InuYasha and the others from a distance. I do not know the girl, she must be a new creation of Naraku. The woman wore the black dress of a dark priestess. She called the girl sister, but that cannot be, even though she looks different the woman is Kagome.…..even I felt Naraku's evil wrapped tightly around them."

"It was Kagome." Kaede said

"It cant be Kagome! She would never practice dark magic!"

"She seemed to be under a control of some kind, like a shard of the Shikon no Tama. She turned when she heard my foot on the leaves. Her eyes were vacant."

"I have to tell InuYasha!" Shippo said and the boy ran to the door and out before another word could be said

"Should InuYasha be able to find Naraku, please send word for me. I will do what I can to help Kagome and defeat Naraku. "

"That is very kind of you" Kaede looked at Kohaku sadly, pain radiated off of him in great waves.

"Please. Do not call me kind. I do this because this is the only way" Kohaku said

"The only way for what child?"

"To atone for killing my father and the others, and those that I have killed since."

He sighed and walked to the screen, opening it. He didn't look back, but looked sadly out the door.

"I will kill Naraku, and pay with my life. Only then can I be free."

When Kaede looked again, he was gone.

* * *

-

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru….Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled as he returned. The winds had been sending messages all afternoon and he sent Jaken to verify the truth. 

"Its all true my Lord! The girl has been missing several days."

Sesshomaru said, his voice calm and cold as ever "One can only assume that she has fallen into Naraku's hands."

"Will you go and help her my Lord?" Rin asked innocently, pulling lightly on his robes.

"It is not this Sesshomaru's battle."

"Will you please help her?"

"Quiet Rin, you rude child!" Jaken admonished, looking at Rin with disgust. Sesshomaru caught Jaken's eye, making it clear that he was out of line.

"No! Rin will not shut up, not when Rin is right! Kagome-sama kept me safe my Lord, Until you were able to save me. It would be very wrong for my lord to not help Kagome-sama when she is in danger. Rin would be so very sad if she died."

Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl, disgust coming over him like waves on a shore. He didn't know if the disgust was because he knew the child was right or because the child was right. Either way, he couldn't ignore the miko's need.

Sesshomaru nodded to Rin, silently assuring her he would do all he could, only to feel disgusted all over again when his heart was warmed by her smile. Perhaps the girl was secretly a child enchantress, certainly some magic had to be at hand to make Sesshomaru so pliable to this little girls will.

"Jaken, watch over Rin."

He needed to walk, to get rid of this nasty, do the right thing urge. The next thing he knew, he would start caring about the hanyou.

* * *

-

* * *

They sat around the fire watching the wood burn into smoldering ash, each with their mind on the one who was missing. 

Kagome.

Each felt the weight of guilt for not watching over her better. But it was InuYasha who carried the full weight on his shoulders. This woman he loved. Who he wanted to spend eternity with. He had failed her, taken her for granted while he brooded over a lost love that he could never have. Damn him.

He learned his lesson and learned it well this time. Kagome got mad, then Kagome went home. That had always been her way. Their little game. He was always secretly glad she had left, and delayed going to her to apologize because for that small bit of time, he knew she was safe and far from danger. In the end not even her home in the future was all that safe. Her family had been murdered. Killed by his enemy, because of him.

And now she was gone.

The hanyou, the screw up, the selfish bastard he knew he was had royally fucked up this time. He sat in the tree, far up away from the others feeling too guilty to look them in the eyes across the fire. Why hadn't he woken when she had? He usually did. He never let her out of his sight, though he was careful to keep it secret from her. His voice whispered to the wind, "Kagome……."

InuYasha was broken from his thoughts at the sound of the brush rustling. He looked down to see if the others had heard it as well. No. They hadn't. Only Koga's ears were perked up. He jumped down from his branch. He smelled her before he saw her. He ran to her, not noticing the change in her scent or appearance. Her hair was streaked with white, he face was pasty and colorless. The gleam was gone from her eyes, they flashed a flat dark empty red.

He reached her and pulled her into his arms, his eyes glistening with tears of relief.

"Kami… Kagome. I've been so worried. I have so much…."

His words were cut off by a shout from Miroku.

"InuYasha!! Behind you …." But he was too late. Kagome plunged the dagger into Inuyasha's side. She pulled the dagger out and plunged it into his chest as he backed away. Still weak from the past three days, he fell backwards to the ground, crying out her name.

"Kagome……….Kagome……….."

She pounced on him like a wild animal.

"Now you die you filthy murdering bastard!"

The voice wasn't hers. It was deeper, darker. It came from somewhere deep in her throat, grating and sinister .

Hands grabbed her from behind, dragging her off him before she could make another stab with the dagger. She wretched out of Koga's grasp cutting him deeply across his jaw and cheek.

"You need to learn to mind your own business ookami. Like what filth like you can and cannot touch."

Koga couldn't help but be shocked by the ice in her face and voice, Kagome took advantage and swept again with the dagger, catching him in the shoulder.

She was surrounded in seconds by the others.

A girl stepped from the brush with a bound Shippo locked in her grip, sword at his throat. . She was a tiny, with black hair and pink cheeks. Brandishing a blade nearly as large as Tessiaga.

"Let my sister go" She struck out, hitting Miroku and knocking his staff from his hands. Kagome broke from them, going to stand next to the girl. She reached into her sleeves, tossing daggers that Sango and Koga barely escaped.

The girl took Kagome's arm "Come sister. We are out numbered here. We will have another day. "

They backed into the forest

"Leave them that, The pathetic thing is of no use to us anyway." Kagome indicated Shippo

The girl held up Shippo by the tail.

"You can always use live targets for practice sister."

"It smells, get rid of it." Kagome ordered

Kagome dropped a powder into the air, it caused a noxious miasma to fill the noses and mouths of the others, forcing them to turn away, allowing the two to escape. Shippo was tossed into the middle of it.

The girl laughed, disappearing into the darkness. InuYasha lay on the ground glistening with blood and tears

"Kagome…no…don't leave me ……….."

InuYasha fell into the only relief he had come to know.

Blackness.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome once again entered the room where Naraku waited. 

"Love….you are covered in blood. Were you perhaps successful this time? Please tell me it isn't yours."

"It is the filthy blood of an Inu and Ookami. I am unharmed."

"You have your revenge then?" He attempted to take her into his arms, only to be pushed back.

She shook her head. "I wont have my revenge until that disgusting wretch is burning in hell. I remind you once again, you will not touch me until that bastard is dead. I am tired. Goodnight. " she allowed him to brush her cheek with a finger then left for bed.

"Why did she not complete her task?" Naraku asked the girl, irritation sparked behind his eyes.

The girl yawned, then transformed into an adult male yokai His hair was blue, eyes blood red.

"We were quite outnumbered and might have been overtaken had I not crossed paths with the kitsune and held his life in the balance. They have joined forces with the wolf demon"

"I see. Perhaps then you were wise to flee"

"She did manage to injure both the Inu and the Ookami Master"

" Neither of them will be willing to hurt her. She must attack when they are separated from one another. You will help to arrange this. "

"Suicchi, you would do well to be more careful in concealing your true form" Naraku glared. "Consider yourself lucky that I do not wish to create another to replace you this far into things."

"Yes Master" Suicchi morphed back into a girl and turned to leave.

* * *

-

* * *

When InuYasha woke Sango and Shippo were dressing his wounds. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting the others to know he was awake just yet. Miroku sat a few feet away tending to the deep wound on Koga's cheek. 

"She's obviously under some kind of Naraku's mind control." Miroku said

"I still cant believe how viciously she attacked" Sango's voice reflected the shock they all felt at Kagome's attack.

"Naraku has triggered a blood lust in her" Koga said, disgust in his voice

"That's probably why he murdered her family, to awaken that lust. I know that lust. I felt it when Kagura tricked me into thinking that InuYasha had slaughtered my comrades. Her lust seemed even stronger than mine was, he's probably been doing some shit to build it up, if that's true…she wont stop until it is satisfied" He looked over at InuYasha in time to see a single tear run from his closed eyelid down the side of his face and disappear into the white silver hair.

"Naraku must have tricked her into believing InuYasha killed her family" Miroku said

"Sounds about right. That bastard enjoys playing with feelings" Koga replied.

"I've never seen Kagome like that before. I was kind of scared of her." Shippo said from the safety of Sango's lap. Kirara had been effect by the change in Kagome, she stayed in battle form, her body curled around Sango and Shippo, unwilling to move, she was crying.

InuYasha spoke without opening his eyes.

"That woman wasn't Kagome. Kagome has the purest heart I have ever known. Kagome, has nothing but love inside her heart. I know that better than anyone here. She has given me more love and patience than anyone has since my mother died. The one who attacked tonight, Don't call her Kagome"

Miroku spoke up "Inuyasha, as far as we can tell Naraku is controlling her somehow. We need to get Kagome alo…………."

InuYasha sat up and glared at Miroku fiercely.

"That woman may have stolen Kagome's body, but that was not MY Kagome. MY Kagome has more love in one of her fingers than anyone here has in their entire body. I would know MY Kagome anywhere. That was NOT MY Kagome."

Miroku nodded

"That's right" Shippo said

The others nodded in agreement. Exhausted InuYasha laid back down wrapping himself in Kagome's sleeping blankets, breathing in her scent.

"Koga" He said without opening his eyes. "Did you see the necklace ?"

"Yeah. Like yours except bright red."

"He's got to be controlling her with a subjugation necklace" Miroku said, the mystery becoming clear to him "So we somehow get the necklace off and……"

"It will not be so easy"

InuYasha sat up, wincing at the pain in his chest.

"What the fuck do you want Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru will do all possible to see the Miko returned safely."

"Why would you help me?"

"Make no mistake. If it were only for you this Sesshomaru would let her rot. However, A debt is owed to the miko." "_For Rin" He silently added to himself "This Sesshomaru will know when you strike, I will be there_."

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk into the night.

"Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at InuYasha.

"Thank you, For Kagome, "

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha, his eyes hard and intense

"This ends. I tire of this menace."

InuYasha nodded once, his eyes matching the intensity of the elder.

Sesshomaru nodded back, then turned and disappeared into the brush he came out of.

InuYasha laid back down, reassured by the puff of Kagome's scent that greeted him. "Fuck you Naraku, I'm taking Kagome back. "

He didn't realize he had spoken out loud until he heard Miroku and Koga laugh. He couldn't care less. The smell of her was strong and it calmed him. He closed his eyes and sank into a deep sleep with the comfort of Kagome's scent surrounding him.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome slept in a dark room dreaming of a handsome man in a red kimono with long silver hair. She couldn't see his face, or hear his voice but she knew that this was the one she loved above all others. 

"InuYasha" she whispered his name, in Kagome's pure voice.

The next morning she remembered nothing about the man or the dream. She rose and dressed, she vowed that would be the day she killed InuYasha. It was the only way to avenge her family. She picked up her weapons and made her way silently out of the room, careful not to wake anyone. She wanted to go out alone. She walked towards the last known camp of her prey, thinking

_InuYasha. _

_Today ...you die._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Koushoku--Lust

Suicchi-youshiki --form switcher (as in shape)

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Notes:

_Illidan the Half Demon_

_2007-03-09_

_ch 2, replyYou've done a wonderful job so far. Poor Kagome and Sota lost their family, but at least now Kagome's time isn't divided as much I guess. It doesn't surprise me too much that Kagome was willing to sacrifice herself to save Sota, but I'm semi-surprised Inuyasha found out the truth before it was too late. Well, at least Takai-tenshi was dealt with, even though it wasn't Inuyasha's doing. It wasn't too shocknig I guess that Naraku killed her, but I was figuring he'd take her heart or torture her most likely. Anyways, great chapters so far. I look forward to reading more of your story._

**I don't like to get too graphic in my stories. I don't like to get too gross-out. I have one I am working on however called "Hell" that deals with some pretty harsh issues, and that is fairly graphic, I got a bit graphic in Loss and Parts of the Search. But for the most part...not my thing.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Inu-Hanyo_

_2007-03-08_

_ch 1, replyI cried through this whole chapter. It was so sad. with the people dieing and such..._

**Yeah, that people dying and such tends to be a bummer,. LOL Sorry, just sort of struck me as humorus the way you said that. But, I have kind of a sick sense of humor.**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_InuGoddess715_

_2007-03-08_

_ch 1, replyGreat start. This seems like it's going to be a really good story. And I like that you let Souta live. It's going to be interesting to watch him adjust to life in the Sengoku Jidai. But, there is plenty of trouble coming their way. I just hope they're all up for it. I look forward to reading more soon._

**I know you cant really tell from the Search, but****I hate killing kids in my writing .**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inu-Hanyo_

_2007-03-09_

_ch 2, replyWHY DO ALL YOUR STORIES MAKE ME CRY!?_

**Don't know, maybe its all the people dying and such. LOL --WINK--WINK--**

**Seriously, I love writing angst probably because I love reading a good tearjerker. I read one once that was so wonderful I thought I was going to have a flippen heart attack the drama and was so heavy and wonderfully written.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kags21_

_2007-03-09_

_ch 2, replyThis is good, I was wondering this is in the Naraku/Kagome section, so is this a Nar/Kag love story?_

**OMG...NO! Not just no but F-bomb no! I originally put it there because they were the main two characters. I honestly wondered if you had read the chapters before asking that. lol **

**I very rarely stray from cannon couples. I have written a Miroku/ Kagome/InuYasha story, nothing sick or anything, mir and kag thought everyone was dead,and in grief ended up doing the humpty bumpty to escape the pain and turned out Inu was still alive, I've written Kag/Sess/Inu where Sess has fallen in love with Kag and it was unrequitted, same with Koga/Kags/Inu where Koga almost got Kagome but then did the honorable thing. I will NEVER write a Naraku romance. I detest Naraku...I dont think anyone would ever BE with Naraku...I don't think Naraku could get his own fist to do him...not to be crude or anything. lol**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_haydenlover19_

_2007-03-09_

_ch 1, replyAWWE!! I remember this story! I found it and read it on another site...it's how I found you on this site! It's the first Inuyasha fanfic story that I had ever read and I absolutely fell in love with the show after reading this story!_

_I LOVE this story, it made me cry...course your stories have a tendency to do that sometimes : )_

_Even though I read it once before...I wanna read it again so update! Update!_

**Awwwww, blushhhh...It might be slightly different, I really suck at writing battles, but im better than I was last time I posted this, so I will probably try to make that more exciting.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chase65_

_2007-03-10_

_ch 2, replywow! How the heck did he/his incarnation get thru the well? Looking forward to the next chappie(s)!_

**I used the premise that between having the Shikon no Tama, and the fact that most of the shards had been in Kagome's possesion and been stolen from her, thus still carried traces of her aura, it was enough for Naraku to get a miasma filled puppet through the well. It's weak, I know.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Invader Puppet--You're giving me one hell of a big ego!! **

**Lady S--As always, you're too kind**

**Til next time!!!**


	4. Scroll Four

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

Warning

This chapter contains profanity, descriptions of violence, vulgar sexual references, and references to rape.

* * *

-

* * *

I'll Remember You

Scroll Four

* * *

-

* * *

Just past dawn InuYasha and the others broke camp.

InuYasha woke in an extremely foul mood, despite being totally healed. He needed Kagome back, he was miserable without her. His eyes blurred as he packed her bedding. It was getting harder and harder to hold it together.

Sango spoke breaking the tense silence "Do you think we will be able to get the necklace off of her Miroku?"

"We must first subdue her and take her to Kaede. If anyone can figure out how to break the necklace, it will be her"

"I don't like the idea of Sota seeing Kagome like that. He'll be awfully scared and …."

InuYasha flashed Sango a pained look. "I told you. Don't call her Kagome"

Sango nodded as he passed her.

"Lets go" He barked

He walked off, followed closely by Koga.

The others hung back a little, when InuYasha was out of hearing range Sango spoke to Miroku again

"I'm worried about InuYasha"

"Me too" he said "He wont let anyone else even touch Kagome's stuff"

Sango nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of InuYasha yelling at Koga

"Get your hands off you stinking fleabag!"

Sango shook her head. "Oh no"

"I have never seen him like this before." Miroku said sadly "We better hurry"

They rushed through the trees came across Koga

"I just offered to take the pack" He said, shaking his head. "The mutts losing it ."

"He has to keep his head if were to have any chance of defeating Naraku" Miroku said

Koga stopped suddenly

"What is it? Do you smell something?" Sango asked

"The air has changed" Koga said, sniffing the air "Kagome…"

InuYasha yelled out again

"Miroku! Sango!"

They rushed to him to find him in a small clearing struggling to fight off an attack from Kagome . Kagome screamed out, kicking and biting.

"Don't touch me! Let me go damn you!" Koga wrenched the dagger away from her and InuYasha locked her in his arms.

Miroku stepped forward and waved a small bottle under her nose. She relaxed and InuYasha picked her up, cradling her close to him while he seemed to be fighting tears.

"Get that damn thing off her" He hissed Miroku tried but as soon as he touched it Kagome started to choke like she was being strangled. He backed off, then tried again with the same results.

"Damn it" InuYasha stomped off, leading the way to the village.

* * *

-

* * *

Luck was with them it was just after lunch and Sota was napping when they reached the village. Kaede led InuYasha back into the forest and opened the door to a small hut. He remembered it well, it was the one where they had held him when he had sent Kagome back to her own time. It held little, only a pallet and small table.

InuYasha laid Kagome on the pallet and Kaede leaned down to examine the necklace. When she reached out to touch the beads, once again Kagome started choking.

"This hut is hidden by a strong barrier. She will be safe here, only those who know it is here can see it. The door is protected by strong sutras to keep Kagome from leaving. She will be safe here." Kaede reassured him as she watched him watching over Kagome. His face was heartbreaking, it was obvious he was miserable without her.

Kaede smiled sadly, looking over at InuYasha. "How far you have come InuYasha from the day this girl freed you from the tree"

InuYasha allowed a small smile to come. "She cared even then. When I would have killed her for the jewel"

"Aye, Kagome is a rare girl to be sure. And I sense it is not the beads that hold you to her anymore"

He looked at Kaede ignoring the question. He didn't need to answer it, Kaede knew. "Can you break the spell Kaede?"

"This, I do not know "

"But you will try?"

"I shall try. I understand it would be useless to try to get you to leave her side, so this also I shall not try. Try to get some rest InuYasha. We approach a difficult time."

After Kaede left InuYasha settled in to watch over Kagome. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, silently begging her to come back to him. He sat back and took her hand. His eyes never left her face.

* * *

-

* * *

Naraku sat in the corner of the darkened room, violently angry. Suicchi-youshiki spoke while Kanna remained silent.

Naraku spoke "It was for you to watch her."

"The girl still holds the powers of a priestess Master. How am I to stop her if you yourself did not sense her leaving?"

"Be careful Suicchi-youshiki. You are dangerously close to the line. Find the girl and bring her back."

"Yes Master"

Suicchi-youshiki left.

"Follow him Kanna. If he commits the slightest act of disobedience I want to know immediately."

"Yes Master"

"You may have the bitch InuYasha, but you cannot break the spell. One way or another she will break free and return to me."

Naraku sighed angrily. He couldn't mistake the feelings that had come to him upon realizing the bitch was gone. Concern, worry, trepidation. He had destroyed Kikyo and that was suppose to have rid him of these bothersome human emotions. He hated this feeling he was developing for the human bitch under his control.

It had to be because she was Kikyo's reincarnation. Damn Kikyo and damn this residual human emotion he was forced to suffer because of Onigumo. He needed to be rid of Onigumo, and in order to be rid of Onigumo, he had to have the Shikon no Tama. To accomplish that, he had be rid of them all, to rid himself of the constant interference.

The bitch was a liability, she was fast becoming almost as dangerous to him under his control as she was as his enemy. She had to die soon if he had a chance of completing his plans, but he could not dispose of her until she had completed **both** of her purposes.

Once his enemies were destroyed, he could move on to the second part of his plan and that was not the problem, as disgusting and distasteful as he thought it was, that was the easiest part of all, some might even say it would be pleasurable.

The problem was, the longer the bitch was in his hands, the less distasteful and disgusting the thought of fucking her was becoming.

* * *

-

* * *

"It's not the barrier itself that concerns me though it in itself is very troublesome." Kaede said "The necklace looks to be of strong evil magic. Like the necklace InuYasha wears it binds her to the one who has been given control. The night InuYasha was attached to his spell, I twisted strands of Kagome's hair among the beads. The thread that holds them together is of hair, obviously Naraku used his own to strengthen the power of the spell. The beads of the necklace Naraku used to bind Kagome appear to be made of something much stronger than hair. I cannot be absolutely sure but given the color and the strong evil aura around it, I believe the beads have been formed in Naraku's own flesh and blood."

"If that is the case" Miroku said, deep in thought. "It will take something of strong pure magic to break the spell."

"Aye. Not even Naraku's death can end the spell. The only thing I can imagine having enough strength is the Shikon no Tama."

"This is bad" Sango sat sadly, shaking her head.

"There is more, and it gets much worse. The beads carry the characters that represent family. Should Kagome's link to family be broken, Kagome will be doomed, not even the Shikon no Tama could help her."

"What do you mean break the link Kaede? Shippo asked

"Kagome's life became quite surreal once she fell through the well and became a part of history. Without something to keep her grounded in reality, she could be easily swayed into a fantasy of another's creation. Her family has always been Kagome's link that kept her tied to the truth. With her mother and grandfather dead, Kagome has only one surviving member of her family, her brother Sota. If Kagome can be tricked into killing her own flesh and blood, the innocence in her soul will be destroyed, thus she will lose the only thing keeping her spirit grounded in truth. Kagome has the gentle soul of one who could not face remembering committing such an evil. Her spirit will refuse to remember."

"You mean…"

"If she kills the child, she will be lost forever."

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha softly stroked Kagome's cheek with his fingers. Gone was the feral woman from the night before, the woman in front of him was the one he saw when he first woke from the tree. The one he had traveled with and had taught him that it was possible to go on after you thought you lost everything dear to you, that it was possible to love again.

Kami, how he loved her. He bent and kissed her lips, remembering the kiss they had shared the night she had been taken. It was their first real kiss, and not their last. They'd shared many that night, and much more. Looking back he was so thankful that he hadn't backed away instead. He almost had chickened out like so many time's before.

"Inu…ya..sh..a….help…me."

He looked up at her, her eyes still closed. She was only herself when she was asleep, when she didn't know.

He might never see his Kagome again….

-Flashback-

"_Kaede, what are you saying?"_

"_I'm sorry InuYasha. Naraku has bound her with his own flesh and blood, My power cannot break the spell. I doubt even Kikyo and Kagome's combined power could have broken this. Only the Shikon no Tama can penetrate a blood binding."_

"_FUCK! I swear I am going to rip his head off with my bare hands and shove it up his ass with the blunt end of my Tessiaga !"_

"_InuYasha. There, is more, and it gets worse."_

"_How much fucking worse can it get."_

" _Until this necklace is off of her you must, no matter what it takes, keep her from her brother."_

_InuYasha closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. "And that's because?"_

"_If Kagome kills him, not even the Shikon no Tama will be able to save her. Keep them far apart InuYasha. "_

_He'd nodded, waited till Kaede left then destroyed the small table with his claws and threw it out of the hut._

-End Flashback-

"We WILL get the no tama Kagome" he whispered "I'm bringing you back damn it. I can't lose you."

InuYasha reached for Kagome's hand. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, then rested his forehead on hers.

"Please come back to me Kagome. I need you with me."

The day she broke Kikyo's spell and freed him from the tree flashed in his mind, now he needed to do the same for her and he sat here useless.

"I've never even thanked you" he said miserably, thinking out loud

"Thanked me for what?" InuYasha was startled to hear Kagome's voice. She stirred more and sat up, at eye level with InuYasha. She came fully awake and the dark Kagome took over her mind once again.

"Kagome?"

She looked down, seeing the hand that stroked her own. She snatched her hand free and jumped to her feet.

"Where have you taken me?" She tried to leave but was pushed back by the sutras that covered the door

"You are in a place where you are safe from Naraku"

"The one I need to be safe from is you. I demand you set me free at once."

"Naraku has fucked with your mind, you don't ..."

"The only deception committed here is by YOU murder.

"Kagome, listen to me, please…Naraku has you under a spell. He killed your family, not me!"

"You speak lies. My intended has no reason to…."

InuYasha felt acidic bile rise in his throat. _Her intended?_

"Your intended? Kagome….has he. .have you.. Uh…."

"Do you take me for a whore?"

"Thank Kami" he muttered

"Quiet murder! Naraku and Suicchi are the only family I have left since you slaughtered my parents. Naraku is a good man, decent and kind. He took us in when we had no where else to go and when we are married we shall raise her as our daughter."

InuYasha had to fight to keep from vomiting. Married!?

"If he has touched you in anyway….."

"Kagome, please, try to remember. Remember Shippo? Miroku? Remember Sango? She is your best friend! You have your own brother, his name is Sota"

"I know no one by that name. My sister my only blood relative, our parents were slaughtered five years ago, when I was just a child. If she hadn't been away at the time you would have killed her too."

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Have you murdered so many that you can no longer remember names or faces?"

"I was just a child, barely eight years old when you forced your way into the hut we shared with mother and father.

Flashback sequence

_InuYasha broke in the side of a small ramshackle hut where Kagome sits peacefully enjoying dinner with her parents._

"_What business do you have here demon? Leave immediately!" her father said_

"_It's being said that you had harsh words for priestess Kikyo today in the village"_

"_That's not true. I only questioned her for…."_

"_She asked me to grant her your death, so for my love you meet your death. But first, what do you say the others die while you watch?"_

_He reached out and slashed the mother in half. The child is covered in blood from head to foot. She sinks to the floor holding her mothers hand and crying as blood pools around her._

"_Mama! Mama!"_

_He licks the blood off of his fingers, then turns to the father._

"_Papa? Shall I slice the child next?" he says with an evil laugh_

"_Please, spare the girl, she is just a child"_

"_Maybe….Maybe not…..would you enjoy watching me make her…..not a child?" he laughed again, _

"_You evil bastard!" the man ran forward and InuYasha reached again, with single motion the father fell dead over the mother, landing partially on the child._

_The demon reaches down and grabs the girl by the dress and lifted her into the air._

_He dropped her back into the vast dark red pool of blood. "I will spare your life, but only so you may tell all in your village of my power and strength, and warn them to stay away from Kikyo, or they too shall face my claws. She is much too precious to waste her time with the likes of you. My name is InuYasha, I don't imagine you will forget it. "_

_The child rests herself on the corpses of her dead family, great sobs fill the air_

end flashback

Kagome looked at him, her body shaking with anger and hate.

"Now bastard, it is your turn to die by my hand."

"Oh my Kami, Kagome…that's…I could never…those are Naraku's fucking disgusting lies! He wants to turn you against me, he wants you to kill me, don't you get it?"

"You killed my family for your priestess. For that, you shall die. You MUST die"

"Kikyo would never have asked such a thing, you know that."

"You defend her ! of course you do. Consider her fortunate that she is already dead, I had a special death in mind for her until I learned of her passing. You on the other hand, are quite alive….for now."

InuYasha tried to counter by telling her the story of how they first met and the sacred tree.

"A girl who travels to the future through a well? Do you think me an idiot that I would believe such fairytales?" She laughed harshly

"Kagome…please , please, listen to me"

"Prove it , take through this magic well to the future."

"I…can't, it's been sealed. You sealed it to keep Naraku from getting into the future again."

Even InuYasha thought it sounded like a lame excuse, and he had been there and knew it to be true.

Kagome approached him calmly, so much so that he almost dared to hope she was remembering.

"How convenient."

His hope was dashed as she reached out with her fingernails and slashed his face deeply with them

"Kagome….." his eyes shined with tears

"Leave me bastard!"

Inuyasha grudgingly left the hut, but went no further than the front door, still refusing to leave her.

InuYasha sank against the side of the hut, exhausted, pulling Tetsusiaga out of his sash as he sat. He crossed his legs and held his fang against his chest, resting his forehead against the hilt and allowing his eyes to droop closed.

The story she had told!

Only Naraku could dream up such an evil farce. Even in his worst days, he would never have considered raping anyone, much less a small child, or even hurting one. He wanted to be sick just from remembering.

InuYasha's eyes jerked open seconds later at a rustling in the brush. A tiny girl, Kagome's mirror image, with black hair and pink cheeks stepped out from behind a tree.

"InuYasha. How nice to see you again. I've come for my sister. Hand her over and I might allow you to live another day"

"If you think I would give Kagome to you your dumber than you look" he sneered, pulling Tetsusiaga from the sheath.

"InuYasha, you wouldn't hurt a child now, would you?"

"Who the hell are you? Takei-tenshi?"

"Certainly not." Suicchi-youshiki shifted into demon form "That useless cretin couldn't begin to match me. I am Suicchi-youshiki . And you are holding what doesn't belong to you. Naraku is displeased. He is quite worried about his intended and wants her returned safely"

"He will never touch so much as a hair on her head"

"Oh, but your wrong InuYasha. Do you know they are planning to wed in celebration of your death?"

"Over my dead body"

"InuYasha!" He laughed hideously "I believe that is the plan!"

InuYasha was weakened by powder from Suicchi-youshikis claws. Suicchi-youshiki tried to enter the hut but was thrown backwards by a barrier.

"Damn you" He dropped back into the form of a child as voices reached them coming from the village. He flew up in the air to consult Naraku on how to break through the barrier "Ill be back hanyou"

* * *

-

* * *

Dawn was just breaking as Sota stole away from Kaedes hut. He felt something guiding. No, pulling him in which direction he to go. He spied the hut, InuYasha still lay on the ground, but he looked like he was sleeping. He went to the hut, opened the screen and entered.

He blinked at the strange looking woman inside. He still hadn't spoken since the day Kagome had returned home to find him in the cupboard.

"Hello boy"

Sota felt Kagome existing inside the woman with the mean, cold voice.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking him up and down, as if appraising him for his worth

He looked away

"I am Kagome" she says "Do you like to play games?"

Sota still remained silent.

"Would you like to play a game?"

Sota looked at her, blinking.

"Lets see how fast you can remove all those pieces of paper from the screen"

Sota blinked again then removed them quickly

"Very good" Kagome says walking to the door, testing the barrier and then walked through without resistance.

She stopped and looked at the boy, a mirthless glint in her eyes "Baka"

She walks past InuYasha and spit on him, then kicked him.

"Next time we meet bastard…"

Kagome made her way through the village. It didn't occur to her to wonder why she knew the way as if she had traveled it many times before, though she supposedly had never seen it in her lifetime.

She began her walk, completely unaware of the fact that she was being followed. She was trailed all the way to Naraku's palace, marking the way back to the village. When Kagome entered the dwelling the one who shadowed her turned to return to the village.

* * *

-

* * *

Miroku and Sango knelt over InuYasha.

"InuYasha...are you okay?" Miroku asks

He woke, jumped to his feet and ran to the hut.

Just as he reached the door Sango spoke quietly, bracing herself for the oncoming outburst.

"She's gone"

InuYasha clenched his fists so tight that his claws brought blood to his palms. He lowered his head, his face hidden by his hair. His body began to shake with uncontrolled rage.

"InuYasha!" Miroku said, going to the hanyou and shaking him "You wont help Kagome like that, you will only drive her farther away.

InuYasha struggled to regain control again. He fell to his knees and regained control. He held his head in his hands and sat on the ground. Miroku next to him.

"Well find her InuYasha" Sango said, coming to kneel with Miroku and InuYasha.

"Naraku created a shape shifter named Suicchi-youshiki, Kagome thinks that Suicchi-youshiki is her sister" He said

"Her sister?"

"She thinks Kikyo sent me to kill her family. The story she told me about how it happened… is beyond horrifying." InuYasha went on to tell them what Naraku had programmed into Kagome's mind,.

"Oh my... Kami….That's…" Sango said

InuYasha laughed bitterly.

"You haven't heard the best part"

"Why do I not like the sound of that"

"She thinks Naraku is her intended."

Sango and Miroku gasped loudly

"She is going to marry him when she has killed me"

"That is never going to happen InuYasha" Sango said "Kagome loves you"

"I don't think she really believes the story Naraku has forced upon her. Not where it really matters, in her heart" Miroku said, deep in thought

"You didn't see her face when she looked at me. She hates me and wants to be the one to kill me. The hatred in her eyes…to see it in the eyes that have held so much caring and kindness. I would rather die then see that in them forever"

"Do you think he actually intends to marry her? What gain is there in that for Naraku?" Sango asked

There was no time to ponder the answer, at that moment Kaede and Shippo burst through the trees.

"InuYasha! InuYasha! Shippo yelled as he jumped on InuYasha's shoulder "Sota ran off somewhere!"

"I went to wake him and his pallet was filled with a blanket to fool us" Kaede said shaking her head

InuYasha stood "Damn it to hell!"

"Did he know Kagome was here?" Sango asked

"I don't know"

"I don't know how he could have. Nothing was said anywhere near him."

"Maybe he was curious about where everyone kept going and followed."

InuYasha shook with rage, looking ready to go take on Naraku himself. If he had known where to find him he would have rushed off alone.

"Stay calm InuYasha" Miroku chided

"Fucking shut the fuck up! I fucking am fucking calm" the hanyou shouted, turning to punch a tree "When I fucking find Naraku I am going to tear him apart and feed his guts to Koga's wolves"

"If anyone is going to feed Naraku's guts to my wolves it will be me" Koga said, walking into the clearing

InuYasha sneered "I'll have Naraku dead before you finish eating my dust wolf shit"

"The only way you could kill Naraku is with your mutt breath"

"You..bastard" InuYasha growled at his rival

Koga copied InuYasha's action.

Shippo jumps between the two, ready to blow his top at the two ego-maniacs.

"Would you two BAKA knock it off! Your going to kill each other and then who is going to help Kagome?"

InuYasha backed off first

"Damn it. The runts right."

"I guess I can wait to whip you until after Kagome is safe."

Miroku himself was feeling annoyed "Can we please remember what's important right now?"

"Kagome" InuYasha and Koga said at the same time

They looked at one another and actually almost grinned.

* * *

-

* * *

Naraku didn't look up as Kagome entered.

"Love, you were foolish to go off on your own. You had us quite worried. Is it true you fell into the hands of the hanyou and his friends?"

"It was almost entertaining. InuYasha tells the most far fetched fairy tales. About magic wells and travel between dimensions." She sat and gazed out the window distracted, already planning her next attack

"How did you manage to escape?" He said, going to caress her shoulders.

"I tricked a foolish boy into removing the sutras that kept me imprisoned"

"Very wise of you my dear" he said

"The hanyou and his wolf friend are very strong, I must admit, but they aren't very smart"

"Wolf friend?"

"He called him Koga. Do you know of him?"

"InuYasha used a wolf friend to help him track your father back to your home. I believe his name was also Koga."

"So it seems I have a score to settle with the wolf as well"

"You've been through a terrible ordeal love. Perhaps some rest is in order" he said , leaning to kiss her neck

Kagome pulled away

"I told you. Not until the hanyou is dead."

Naraku straightened, annoyed at himself for his attraction for the girl, and even more annoyed with her for her rejection.

"Go, get some rest. You must be very tired"

She nodded and stood, without another word she left the room.

"Kanna!" He calls out

"Yes Master" she answers, entering into the room

"Prepare the jars, then do not let the bitch out of your sight, I will be along shortly to erase her unneeded memories."

Kanna nodded and followed Kagome at a distance.

Naraku pulled the blanket off Suicchi-youshiki, he was barely clinging to life, his heart still beating, laying outside his body next to him on the floor.

He lifted his foot, then ground the organ into the floor until the entire body exploded into black ash.

"It's not as if you hadn't been warned Suicchi."

Naraku'd had enough of new creations.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha and the others returned to Kaede's hut.

"We should split up and look for Sota before it gets dark." Sango said

"Good idea" Miroku nodded, watching InuYasha out of the corner of his eye.

InuYasha only nodded, not watching the others prepare for the search. He looked like he had aged a hundred years in the time that Kagome was gone. Miroku knew more than just worry and guilt were eating at his longtime friend. They were all missing Kagome , but, InuYasha who loved her, had to be aching horribly for her.

Miroku nudged Sango and leaned close to whisper in her ear, A mischievous look in his eyes. Sango nodded.

"Say Miroku. How do you think Kagome will react if she comes backs and finds out InuYasha has lost her brother?"

"The sit will be considerable I am afraid" he smiled.

"She will probably spend a whole day just yelling sit. InuYasha would never get off the floor!" Shippo added happily

InuYasha looked up and though he didn't actually smile, his eyes crinkled slightly, a look of gratitude for the attempt "Baka"

He shook his head "I would be happy to be sat all day just to have Kagome back, safe with me " he mumbled to himself

"What was that InuYasha?" Kaede asked knowingly

"Would you two shut up already? We have to go and find Sota, then figure out how to get that damn necklace off Kagome."

His friends were right, he was aching for her. Specially since that last night together, there was an understanding between them, promises. And then she had been taken from him. He ached for her, almost Like she had died……….but Kagome wasn't dead, she was still alive, she was coming back to him.

But , oh how he missed her!

There were so many things he took for granted. Just her smile. Her scent, her demeanor. She could always make him smile and when she was near he didn't feel like a monster or a loser. Not even Sesshomaru could get to him when she was around. Well, not much anyway.

"Well get her back InuYasha" He looked down to see Shippo looking up at him, a concerned look on his face.

"Keh?" He said with a sad smile. Shippo jumped up on InuYasha's shoulder

InuYasha turned his head and whispered in Shippo's ear

"Am really I that bad at hiding it?"

"You always were Baka!"

InuYasha clubbed him softly, making Shippo laugh instead of cry like usual.

"Try not to worry InuYasha, what will be, will be. Worry will not change that." Kaede said, coming back through the door with her hands full of fresh medicinal herbs.

"I'm not as worried about getting her away from Naraku as I am about getting that fucking necklace off her."

"Well get the Shikon no Tama when you kill Naraku. Then Kagome will be alright again." Shippo smiled at him.

"Your putting a lot of faith in me runt."

"It's no longer just you anymore InuYasha, It is now all of us." Miroku said, having heard the back and forth

"Before, everyone fought Naraku on their own. But now we have all come together. Us, Koga, Sesshomaru ….with our combined power Naraku will fall."

InuYasha nodded firmly "Before we can do Anything we have to find…"

Sota spoke softly, standing in the door, his face tear streaked "I'm sorry that I let that lady get out InuYasha. I thought she was…I thought she was Kagome."

They all turned to see him standing in the doorway, an almost audible sigh of relief echoed though the room. InuYasha walked to Sota and put his hand on Sota's shoulder, feeling relieved to not only see him but that he had spoken his first words since the murders of his mother and grandfather.

Sango rushed up to him to hug him and he settled into her lap, allowing her to cuddle him. Sota liked Sango, her smell reminded him of his mother.

"Were relieved to see you." Sango stroked his soft hair, hugging him close to her "You shouldn't run off on your own. It's much more dangerous here than what you are use to."

"Why is that lady pretending to be Kagome? She looks and sounds weird, so I know she isn't her."

Sango didn't know what to say. He looked to Kaede for help.

"Kagome has been sad since your mother and grandfather died. Someone very bad took advantage of that and took her. Then he made her believe bad dreams about InuYasha."

"Was it the man in the scary monkey costume with the bugs?"

InuYasha looked up at Miroku

"Man in the monkey costume?" InuYasha's eyes darted to Sango and then Koga

"He was dressed like a baboon. Me and gramps were sitting by Goshinboku waiting for Kagome to come back. We knew she would be back sometime that day, cause she forgot her notebook and she had that test. So, we thought we would wait with it for her to come back. But a weird sound started coming from the well."

"Then what happened?" Shippo sat in front of Sota, so he felt more like he was in a one on one conversation.

"Gramps told me to run to the house and get mom in somewhere safe . I ran as fast as I could, but mom thought I was just playing a joke or something. I saw Gramps coming up to the house with a bunch of bugs or something coming after him. Gramps came in and locked the door and he told me to hide, so I went into the cupboard. Then the bugs flew through the mail slot then turned the lock for the man to come in. Mom yelled at him that they were going to call the police and to get out but he just laughed and took something out of his pocket."

"It started smoking and he dropped it Gramps hit him with one of Papa's swords and he just kind of , I don't know, like disappeared or something, but the thing on the floor kept filling the house with smoke. I stayed in the cupboard for a long time. Till the smoke cleared out. I wanted to go and help Mom…but I was so scared the bugs would come back. I don't know what happened after that, I fell asleep and when I woke up you were there. I was so scared."

"It's okay" Sango wrapped her arms tightly around him, and he rested his head on her chest.

"Sota" InuYasha sat down across from them "What happened this morning?"

"That lady, I thought she was Kagome. She tricked me, she said it was a game, but after I let her get out of the hut she scared me." He looked up at InuYasha "She kicked you and said she was going to kill you. That's how I knew she wasn't really Kagome. Kagome would never say that. She loves you, she even told me so one time."

InuYasha blushed a little

"Where did you go today Sota?" Miroku said

"I followed that mean lady who is pretending to be Kagome, I figured she was probably going back to where Kagome really is. But I didn't go and bring her back. I guess I am not very much like Kagome. I'm not too brave."

"Your not suppose to be brave, your just a little guy" InuYasha said, punching him on the arm

"So, don't worry about that. But, do you remember how to get there?"

"Not really, But I marked the way with pieces of my shoe laces. That's how I found my way back"

InuYasha smiled at Sota "That was pretty smart, sounds just like something Kagome would do. You really are Kagome's brother aren't you?"

Sota blushed, that was pretty high praise, specially coming from InuYasha.

"Following her was brave, but it was really dangerous. So you can't do it again ok?. Listen kid, we have to go again for a little while. Promise me that you will stay with Kaede"

"But, I want to see Kagome, the real one."

"I do too. But where we are going is really dangerous. Its where the bad man is. If something happened to you Kagome would never let me hear the end of it. You know how Kagome gets when she's mad."

"Yeah I do…but it's usually you she gets the maddest at, then she grumbles all night about what a jerk you are."

"Kids got you figured out pretty good" Koga sneered at the hanyou.

"Shut up wolf shit" InuYasha barked at Koga then turned back to Sota. "So, is it a promise?"

Sota nodded. InuYasha looks around at everyone. "Ready?"

They nodded.

His lips were a thin tight line, his eyes narrow and fierce, a slight bit of red mixed with amber lending intensity to his face.

"Fuck you Naraku. For Kagome, For Kikyo, for Kohaku, and for everyone you've destroyed in between. Tonight you Fucking DIE."

InuYasha took the first leap into the air en-route to the final showdown with the hanyou of pure evil.

"Hang on Kagome, I'm coming to bring you home."

* * *

-

* * *

Naraku starred out the window.

"I feel them approaching" Naraku sighed in his calm creepy voice to the newly reborn yokai standing behind him.

"The trap is set."

"Go now and get the boy from the old woman."

"Yes Master" she left.

"This ends tonight InuYasha. For you and your pathetic band of friends there will not be another sunrise."

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha carried Shippo on his back and ran along a short distance behind Koga while Sango and Miroku rode beside him on Kirara. The look on everyone's face was the same, even on Shippo's innocent face. Strong, firm , fierce determination. The knowledge that tonight was the end of the journey they had been traveling for years radiated between them all and shined all around them. Before the night was over either Naraku or they would be dead and the war would be over.

Which ever way it ended, victory or death, it didn't matter. It would still be a relief that it was ended.

They came to a stop at the edge of the forest where the clearing led to Naraku's palace. For the first time he wasn't hiding behind a barrier, there so far were no puppets. It looked like he had done everything but lay out a welcome mat.

"He knows were here and he hasn't erected a barrier? This reeks of a trap." Koga spat

"Of course it's a trap. InuYasha was more than ready to go and get Kagome back where she belonged. "You gonna let that stop ya wolf turd?"

"Hell no mutt. Think I'd let you have all the fun dog shit?"

"Of course not baka"

They grinned at each other

'Listen Koga…If anything happens to me make sure that…."

"Would you shut up already."

"Koga, listen to me…I need to know that Kagome will be taken care of. You know me well enough to know that If it takes giving up my life I'll gladly give it up to see Kagome safe and herself again."

Koga was silent for a minute. "You know I care about Kagome, but I've known from the first time I saw her look at you that I didn't have a chance with her. Damn girl has no taste at all."

InuYasha grinned.

"Don't worry. She'll be taken care of. But, this goes both ways mutt. If I don't make it out of there, tell Ayame that I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise. Tell her I remember the lunar rainbow and look out for her too?"

They shook hands for the first time ever.

* * *

-

* * *

Sango and Miroku stood a few feet away.

"Sango" Miroku said, clearly overcome he pulled her into his arms

"Miroku…"

"You know that my Kazanna has gotten much bigger of late, and the shouki …well…. I feel I will be using it more tonight than ever before. Tonight could very well be my end."

"No…Miroku. Don't say these things…" Sango lowered her head

"Please let me say what I need to" Miroku put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. When she opened her eyes a tear spilled down her cheeks

"Sango, if this curse takes me tonight I want you to know that you are the only woman I have ever truly wanted to share my life, to be the mother of my children." A tear slid down his cheek, Sango wiped it away with her fingers "I love you Sango"

Sango reached both hands out to cup his face. She kissed him on both cheeks, then they kissed passionately, as if it could be their only kiss. True to form Miroku reached down and grabbed her butt. She broke off the kiss, and slapped him.

"Pervert. I Love you too."

* * *

-

* * *

"I think we should split up here" Miroku suggested

"Good idea" Koga agreed

InuYasha nodded, without a second thought Shippo jumped up onto InuYasha's shoulder.

The group split up, each going a different direction around the palace.

InuYasha felt a sting on his neck. He swatted and removed his hand to find Myoga.

"What are you doing here?" the hanyou sneered "This is going to be a bloody battle, you may as well run away now."

"I will not!" The flea demon said "I am prepared to do whatever I can for Lady Kagome"

"I think he means it InuYasha" Shippo said, a look of wonder on his face

"I think your right" InuYasha said, the same look on his.

"I know what you think, but we must save Lady Kagome, whatever the cost. She doesn't deserve to be a pawn in this war with Naraku, but still she has been here fighting right along with Lord InuYasha. She lost her family. We all owe it to her to free her from this terrible curse"

InuYasha rolled his eyes at the flea.

"Myoga, I want you to go and follow Koga. If he finds Naraku before me come and find me."

"Absolutely!" and he hopped off, leaving InuYasha and Shippo alone.

"How much you bet we don't see him again till it's over?" Shippo rolled his eyes

"Too easy, it'sa sure thing he's gonna run off the minute Naraku show's his ugly face."

"InuYasha? Do you remember when I met you and Kagome?"

"Of course I do. Were you a pain! Getting Kagome kidnapped and almost getting her and yourself killed by the thunder brothers"

"She saved my life that day. And a few times since. She's saved yours a few times too hasn't she?"

InuYasha smiled again "Yeah"

He chuckled a little, feeling a wave of nostalgia.

"More than a few"

"So, I figure we both owe her. That's why I wanted to come with you InuYasha. It just felt right to be with you, since we have been with Kagome the longest."

"Thanks Shippo. That will mean a lot to Kagome. Me too." He thought for a few minutes "We've known Kagome a long time huh?"

"Sure have, longer than anyone else"

"If I don't make it out of there…."

"InuYasha! Please don't say that!" Shippo was near tears

"Shut up runt. I aint gonna die, I'm coming out alive with Kagome. But, just in case….Tell Kagome that I love her ok? Somehow it seems like you should be the one to tell her if I can't."

Shippo nodded, his eyes filled with tears as he hugged InuYasha.

InuYasha looked up in time to see a demon fly overhead.

"What the ...? It can't be! She's fucking dead!" He took off, jumping at full speed to the palace.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome stood watching out the window, waiting for the enemy.

"They move too slowly. My patience is getting short."

"Rest easy my love. You have plenty of time to kill them. But, now I have a surprise for you."

"My enemies draw near and you chose to play games?"

"Consider this an early wedding gift. Something that should come in quite handy this evening."

She looked down to see the boy being drug into the palace.

"That's the boy I tricked into letting me go. What good is he to me now that I am free?"

Naraku walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, he bent to kiss her but she pulled away

Naraku backed away slowly, angry with himself. This attraction he felt to the bitch was causing problems. Perhaps he should kill her now before the others arrived and not risk everything on his other plans. But where was the fun in that? He wanted to kill her while InuYasha looked on, powerless to stop it. If she killed the boy, there was no hurry. Why not keep them both prisoner while his plan came to its completion. Then he could kill them both. And think of the enjoyment he could have in between. Touching her , fucking her, degrading her, programming her to perform and enjoy the most hentai acts. All while InuYasha watched.

_ DAMN ONIGUMO'S LUST FILLED HEART!!_

He was getting distracted! Damn it! If he didn't keep his attention where it belonged…

He walked back to her and put his hands on her shoulders once again

"This boy is the perfect revenge."

She turned her head and looked at him

"You mean…"

He bent to whisper in her ear " He is the spawn of InuYasha and Kikyo."

He brushed his lips over her neck and ear, his hands daring to brush over her breasts while she seemed entranced by the possibilities of revenge.

"Would you not love to destroy InuYasha's own child while he watches, helpless, impotent, unable to stop you….just as you were unable to stop him from destroying your family, just as you were unable to stop him from murdering poor dear Suicchi when he kidnapped you two days ago."

His breath was hot against her ear and neck, for an instant Kagome felt a flash of nausea, something revolting and despicable in his touch, and then it was gone and she forgot having had the flash at all.

"My dear, you shall be able to get your revenge on all of them."

Kagome kissed his cheek, a very pleased look in her eyes.

"Perhaps I can spare a little extra time"

Naraku let go of her and walked to the other window, thinking to himself

"_Once my bitch kills her brother, her heart, soul and body will be mine to do with as I please. Not even the no tama will be able to take her from me then. What a wonderful puppet she has turned out to be, so beautiful, such soft skin, delightful to the touch. She will pleasure me quite well. I believe I will even lift the spell while I take her the first time. Hearing her scream for InuYasha, while he screams for her. Very delightful indeed_."

"Will they be here soon?" Kagome asked, anxiously pacing.

"Rest easy my love, they will be here exactly when they are suppose to be."

He smiled to himself. "_Being in complete control is a most wonderful feeling. I thank you..."_

_"...Naraku."_

* * *

_-I need more reviews!!  
_

* * *

_-NO FLAMES Please!  
_

* * *

_-If you can't say something nice  
_

* * *

_-or at LEAST constructive  
_

* * *

_-have a heart  
_

* * *

_-and just depart!  
_

* * *

_-CJ_

* * *


	5. Scroll Five

-

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

I'll Remember You

Scroll Five

* * *

-

* * *

Koga walked slowly around the back of the palace trying to pick up a trace of Kagome's scent, every time he got close he was overwhelmed with the aura of evil coming from the palace. He could feel it, Kagome's sweet heart, becoming even more evil. Naraku had to be using something, some serious evil to drain any little bit of Kagome's innocence.

He was getting worried, very much so in fact.

He had no doubts that they would rescue her and bring her back to herself. Call him over confident if you will, but he knew the group of fighters that had assembled to save Kagome was formidable. Ragtag maybe, silly and sloppy at times to be sure. But when push came to shove he didn't have a doubt in his mind that they could kick Naraku ass.

Still he worried, not about facing the dark hanyou, but about the girl

He remembered the look in her eyes when she attacked, the tone of her voice, the lust for blood. The same blood lust that he had once felt and still remembered only too well.

What if she killed one of them before the spell was broken?

What if she killed….

Kagome would never be able to live with it if she did. Deep down, he knew that his greatest fear was that Kagome would kill InuYasha. Even if she was brought back to herself, she would never recover from that. She would be lost into an emotional hell that she would never return from. He sighed deeply.

"Fucking mutt."

* * *

-

* * *

"Let me go!" Sota screamed as he was pushed through the doorway and the door closed behind him and locked. "I want to go back to Kaede!"

He looked up and saw Kagome. Her hair was now completely white. Her pupils and iris's had turned blood red. Her voice was deep, cold, frozen. He was scared of her for the first time.

"I want my sister back!"

"I know nothing of your sister's whereabouts. I recently lost my sister, I miss her very much, You know, perhaps I could be your sister" Kagome sneered at him

Sota turned and pulled on the door handle, desperately trying to escape.

"I don't like you! Your mean!!"

"What of your mother?"

Sota stopped and turned around, his eyes full of tears, his face shrouded in grief.

"My moms dead. A bad man killed her."

Kagome walked over to Sota, knelt in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"An evil hanyou killed my mother also. Wouldn't you like to hurt the people who killed them? I could help you."

He shook his head.

"No. It's sad when people die, even if they are bad. I don't want anyone else to die. I just want my sister back."

"I do. I want people to die. I want all of them to die. I want to hurt the people who killed my parents."

Kanna entered soundlessly, then spoke in her ghastly empty child's voice. "They have arrived"

Kanna stood against the wall behind Naraku, white, empty, ghostly.

The sound of heavy running feet came from the hallway.

Kagome brushed her hand gently over Sota's hair, cheek and jaw. "To kill the one's who killed my family has been my dream since the day they died…"She grabbed his neck roughly and yanked him to her

"….to that end, you shall be of great help!"

She drug him to stand with her near Kanna, then took her dagger out of its sheath and put it to his throat as InuYasha burst into the room. Kagome waved the dagger over his head.

"Hello Murder." Kagome sneered at him

InuYasha was shocked by Kagome's appearance. She looked to have aged fifty years in four days, and there was no light, no love in her eyes. They were the eyes of the dead.

"Kagome…"

"InuYasha, how nice to see you." Naraku said coming from the shadow into the dim light

"You bastard. Let them go."

"I don't think Kagome wishes to leave."

"What are you up to now?" Koga made a loud entrance into the room

"Kagome…" Koga like InuYasha was shocked by Kagome's appearance.

"How nice. The dog and the wolf, come to chew on the boy's dead bone's perhaps? It wont be long now."

"Let him go Kagome" InuYasha said to her, nearly pleading

"I don't think so" Kagome held the knife menacingly close to Sota's neck.

"Let them go Naraku" Koga yelled, his hands itching to attack Naraku

"Hello Koga. I was just telling InuYasha that my darling intended doesn't wish to leave. Look at her, so beautiful" He moved to Kagome, put his arm around her waist and kissed her, full on the lips. Kagome let him, only because for some reason it seemed to anger the hanyou and wolf. It made her feel sick to her stomach "Just imagine how beautiful she will be when she is pregnant with my children. What did we decide on love? Ten?"

"Or fifteen" He put his hands on her breasts and nuzzled her neck,

"Get your hands off her you fucking bastard!" InuYasha shouted, unsheathing his deadly Fang. Naraku would never have her, it would be over his dead body.

"Your dead Naraku" Koga spat, sickened at the sight of Kagome willingly in Naraku's arms.

InuYasha stepped forward, his attention on Naraku. He didn't see Kagome take aim with the dagger and throw it at him, barely missing. Sota managed to wretch free of her hand, but Kagome caught him by the hair and dragged him back, she pulled out another dagger.

"Sheath your sword hanyou, or the boy dies."

* * *

-

* * *

Miroku and Sango walked in the darkened courtyard. Trees rustled in the wind, a slim crescent moon shining overhead.

"I don't like this Miroku. This feels… wrong"

"I agree. Perhaps we should back track"

"Yes, I agree."

They started backing up but were startled by sudden light.

"it's a trap, I knew it" Miroku turned and shoved Sango safely behind him.

"The monk and the slayer. I wish I could say I am happy to see you.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango hissed

"Oh, worry not. I'm sure InuYasha is with her as we speak. That is if she hasn't killed him yet."

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

Miroku squinted into the darkness.

"How can that be? We saw…."

"Its such a long story, and you don't have the time. Time for you to DIE!"

Kagura attacked with her fan.

* * *

-

* * *

"I believe you know the child, do you not InuYasha?"

"You know damn well I do bastard"

InuYasha moved forward

"Stop murderer, Stop or your child will die!

"My child? Sota is **your **brother Kagome"

Shippo jumped back up on InuYasha's shoulder as

InuYasha made another step towards Naraku, he let go of Kagome and moved back into the shadows

"Listen to him Kagome! Naraku has you under a spell"

"Naraku is my intended you fools! He would never hurt me, I look forward to our wedding, it is how we shall celebrate your death!

Koga wanted to barf

"I'm gonna fucking barf…He's not your intended Kagome! You're my woman!" Koga yelled, spitting towards Naraku.

"Like fucking hell she is!" InuYasha snapped at Koga

"Well, she should be."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, then turned his full attention back to Kagome. "Naraku is your enemy Kagome. He is the one who killed your family."

"My love told me the lies you would tell me. You" she said, pointing at Koga with the dagger "You helped the bastard hanyou track down my family." She turned to InuYasha "And you murdered my parents and sister in cold blood. All for your bitch."

"I Killed your fucking sister now too??? Give me a FUCKING BREAK! This is Bullshit Kagome! Naraku is lying to you!"

"Now is the time love." Naraku said, stepping forward again from the shadows, speaking softly in her ear as he had while working the spell on the necklace.

Her eyes began to glaze over as she lost more of her own control.

"Let them go Naraku or you'll be sorry!" Shippo yelled

Kagome put the dagger to Sota's throat while Naraku, his arms tightly wrapped around her once again, using her as a human shield, talked into her ear, urging her on. Trying to get her to break her final link with reality even as InuYasha screamed out the truth.

"Remember how savagely he killed your mother? This is your chance for revenge. Remember her blood and draw your own."

"Yes" Kagome said, sounding robotic, like the puppet she was.

"Kagome! No! Don't listen to him!"

"Kill him!" Naraku said loudly, smirking at InuYasha over Kagome's shoulder as he licked her earlobe. "My darling, Kill InuYasha and Kikyo's child while he watches!"

"No Kagome!"

"Kill Him!"

"Do It! DO IT NOW KAGOME!"

"Kagome! NO! You Can't do this! He's your brother!"

"NOW KAGOME! THE TIME IS NOW!"

"Yes my love." Kagome lifted the knife from her side and held it to Sota's throat, increasing the pressure on the point as small drops of blood appeared on the razor sharp edge of the dagger.

* * *

-

* * *

Miroku and Sango were trapped in a corner of the courtyard with no escape. Kagura only stood, her fan raised in the air to attack.

"What are you waiting for?" Miroku said, protecting Sango as much as possible with his own body.

"I …….Naraku brought me back. If I don't kill you he will destroy me." Her voice was only a whisper.

Sango looked up, lifting her head from Miroku's chest. "We saw you die."

"Only half of my heart died. Naraku still held the other half. He used it to bring me back."

"Kami…Kagura…"

"How I loathe him…"

"But if he used the other half of your heart to bring you back, then your free." Miroku sighed.

Kagura looked down sadly "If I betray him a simple spell will release his shouki inside my heart, and my heart will dissolve. I want to live, but, it…" Her voice lowered to a whisper "It isn't so bad, being the wind. I just…I had hoped to see...him…again just once before… "a single tear fell down the side of her cheek.

"Oh…oh Kagura….." Sango stepped forward as Kagura looked up again. Strong, beautiful, her eyes determined once again.

"I won't kill you. I'd rather die again." Kagura began to lower arm that held the fan.

"NO!"

Kohaku appeared suddenly and shoved Sango and Miroku the out of the way. Kagura's arm came down by reflex, the razor sharp wind of the fan cutting Kohaku deep across the back.

"I………"she stammered "I didn't mean to." she whispered "I'm sorry"

Kagura knelt down by Kohaku.

"I'm sorry brother."

Kagura stood, she turned and ran away, knowing she would soon return to the wind. In many ways it was a relief.

Miroku looked down to see Sango holding Kohaku in her lap. He was covered in blood, his back torn wide open.

"Sango" Kohaku forced the words out, the last of his energy almost spent

"Kohaku, your going to be all right. The shard will heal you, it just…"

"Remove… the shard..."

"No! If I do you will die"

"I am already dead, sister."

"Kohaku…no.." Her tears fell on his face mingling with his own and running down his cheek.

"I was able to save you, I think that …maybe that …was …enough ...I feel peace …Ane-ue , I can go …now."

Sango looked at Miroku, asking him with her eyes to remove the shard. Before he pulled it out Miroku did a blessing, and touched Kohaku's arm.

"Farewell my friend. We owe you our lives." Miroku said, near tears himself

"Sango….don't cry sister. I've been dead a long time. At least this time I can say goodbye"

Kohaku smiled and nodded to Miroku "Take care of my sister" Sango held him and cried, singing a lullaby. Miroku nodded and removed the shard. Miroku and Kirara wrapped around her, giving what comfort they could while Kohaku slowly turned to bone, then from bone, into dust picked up and carried into the breeze.

* * *

-

* * *

"Do it! Do it NOW Kagome!" Naraku continued to lead Kagome. Her hand shook, as if her body was betraying her minds desire.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him."

"Kagome, stop" InuYasha pleaded with her. "He isn't my son. He is your brother. Your own flesh and blood. If he was my son he would have ears like mine!"

Kagome's head snapped up again. What was this?

"More lies InuYasha?"

Koga came closer "Look at his face Kagome, he is your mirror image."

Kagome looked at Sota's face, her eyes widened in recognition. The demon was speaking the truth. The boys face was her own. What was this?

"Dearest, you must kill him now" Naraku urged dropping his arms from around her and grabbing her shoulders, willing her hand to force the dagger into the boys throat.

"I… I can…" She stammered, her hand shaking furiously while Sota's huge tear filled eyes stared at the dagger "I …I can't" She loosened her hold on Sota and dropped the dagger on the floor.

Sota took advantage of the moment and slipped out of her hands, running to InuYasha.

"Get out of here Sota. Don't worry, she'll be okay." InuYasha said to the boy with a reassuring nod. Sota ran from the room. InuYasha indicated to Shippo to follow him to make sure the boy returned to the village safely.

Naraku stepped in front of Kagome and backhanded her, knocking her several feet across the floor.

"You will follow my orders or you will die you fucking bitch!"

Kagome gasped,

"Fucking bastard!" InuYasha leapt forward, but had no choice but to restrain himself because Kagome was still in Naraku's hands.

Naraku reached into his pocket, pulling out a vial. He smashed it on the floor and half of the room was enveloped in pink.

Koga rushed towards Naraku but was sent flying instantly, crashing through two walls. He lay on the ground, unconscious.

Kagome still sat on the floor, her bottom lip split and bleeding.

"Everything they told me. It was true."

"You catch on fast bitch."

She tried to stand, Instead she was roughly pushed back down to the floor.

"grovel at my feet where you belong" Kagome began to weep and Naraku slapped her hard across the other side of her face.

"I hate the sound of a sniveling bitch."

"You son of a bitch, I am going to rip your fucking throat out for that."

Naraku glared at the would be rescuer. There was no way he was going to take the girl away from him. She was his. If he couldn't break the blood bond, he could still over rule it.

Besides, there was still some fun to be had at InuYasha's expense.

InuYasha took a step forward, Naraku reached down and filled his hand with Kagome's hair, his other hand on her neck.

"Not another step InuYasha, the slightest step and I will snap her neck. And such a pretty neck." He ran a finger over Kagome's throat, bending his head to lick it, then he smashed his lips onto her's roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away, smirk firmly in place.

"Let her go you Bastard" InuYasha seethed.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You think that barrier will stop me?" InuYasha pulled out Tessiaga, immediately it immediately glowed dark red.

"You wont be needing that InuYasha. It is useless against this barrier. Now that the boy is gone there is only way to strengthen to necklace. Only one bond is stronger than brother and sister."

InuYasha almost dropped Tessiaga. "If you touch her……"

"Ku ku ku. InuYasha, blame yourself. After all, it is your fault the boy got away. And since it was your doing, I thought you might enjoy watching."

"I would kill her myself before I let you lay a finger on Kagome."

" Ku Ku Ku." Naraku laughed hideously, pulled Kagome's head back and forced another hard kiss on her. "How will you stop me when you'll get no where near her."

InuYasha rushed the barrier but was forced back, he hit it with the red Tessiaga, over and over, and still it didn't open. Naraku knelt on the other side, laughing at him while he caressed Kagome while she cried. Kagome looked at InuYasha, scared and confused. She still hadn't regained her memory. She knew only that her "intended" had proven false.

"Most amusing. But if we want this to be private, we best get on with it."

He turned to Kanna "Kanna, come and bring the vial"

Kanna brought the vial, Naraku moved his hand, forcing the bottle into Kagome's mouth, tipping in the liquid.

He smiled up at InuYasha again "The potion will guarantee that my seed reaches fertile ground you see."

Kagome began to wiggle, then bit Naraku's. hand. She tried to get up and almost did, but was immediately caught by his tentacles and pulled her back.

Kagome screamed as the tentacles wrapped tightly around her.

Her eyes locked on InuYasha. "Help me, please!"

"Kagome…."

Naraku laughed and began to strip his lower body.

"Kami ...kami" She gasped "Naraku…Why! why..?"

"Allow me to properly introduce myself darling. I am Onigumo" He roughly pushed her to the floor, while trying to untie her robes,

InuYasha froze …

'_Onigumo? What the ….what the fuck? How the hell….'_

"Why do you want to hurt me so?…why are you doing this to me? "Kagome cried, desperately trying to free herself from his grip.

"You would have to ask Naraku why he chose you, but" he laughed "you can't. He's dead, overtaken because my lustful desires are stronger than his evil desires. And it's all thanks to you Kagome. All because you look like an enjoyable fuck."

He laughed, then licked his lips. "Plan to be indisposed for some time …darling."

"Your dead you fucking son of a bitch!" InuYasha began to hack away at the barrier again with no progress. He was like a crazy man.

Kagome turned her head away and looked at InuYasha.

Then she closed her eyes, a torrent of tears cascaded down onto the floor to pool under her face. InuYasha's heart was breaking. There was nothing he could do. The barrier was impenetrable. No, there HAD to be a way! Kagome had taught him, nothing was ever hopeless. And she was always right.

He wiped at a renegade tear that had escaped and fell into the crease next to his nose.

Kagome……He said a silent vow, when he got her back, no one would ever hurt her again.

"Kanna check her." Naraku motioned the girl over from the corner while he smirked at InuYasha.

Kanna stepped forward and held her mirror over Kagome's lower abdomen for a minute. Then, her eye brows jerked, so slightly it was almost unnoticed.

"This woman can not be made fertile."

"Why the fuck not?"

"She is already with child."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

A/N AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! It's getting close to the end! Two or Three scrolls left, sadly they are the ones that require the most rewriting, so they wont be posted too quick. I do look for this to be finished up by the end of March though. I also never wrote an epilouge for this and it needs one, so, I will be doing that as well I think.

So, enough twists, turns and cliffys for ya this time around?? Teehee In the original version Naraku did not turn into Onigumo, he just grew an unhealthy attraction to Kagome, Also, Naraku didnt attempt to get Kagome pregnant, she didnt get pregnant. Because Kikyo was still "alive" and featured strongly in this part and Kagome was under the spell (she didnt recognize Naraku as evil either in version one), Kagome was drugged and unconcious from the time Sota escaped, to the time she was woken from the spell.

I'm gonna warn you, my battle writing really reeks, so the battle scenes coming up in the next scrolls are going to be really really STINKY, crappy and cheesy as hell. I am NOT an action sequence writer...and for damn good reason. LOL

* * *

-------Anyway, onto some review-age

* * *

**MM**

_angel-up-above-heaven MediaMiner Member On: March 08, 2007 _

_Comment/Review:_

_OMFG thats sooooo SAD!!!! T-T cries all over again poor Kagome and Sota T-T but awwww cries abit more this is sooooo well writen im soo amazed!!!!! please keep going and make sure that the chapters are that long as well - and now im gunna be your #1 FAN!!!!!!_

**As long as your not planning on modeling yourself after Stephen Kings insane "Misery" # 1 Fan, you got yourself a deal LOL**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_Reviewed By: Inuyashaluvskagomeforever MediaMiner Member On: March 09,_

_Comment/Review:_

_HUGGLE GLOMP! hoorah! Another great chapter Poor Kagome, Naraku is an evil bastard (I wonder how many times thats been said...Sweat drop) Nooooooo dont kill Inu-Kun!!!_

**Hell, if I had a dollar for everytime Naraku's been called an evil bastard...I could probably buy a house! Or two. LOL**

**I make no promises about who may or may not be hurt during the production of my fanfictions. Hell, even the keyboard for my computer is in danger. LOL **

* * *

-

* * *

_Reviewed By: entropy9 MediaMiner Member On: March 09_

_Comment/Review:_

_ok so this loks really interesting. I think it promises to be a good story. my one hang-up is that the flow isn't as smooth as in 'the search' sometimes it feels...i dunno disjointed...no forced i guess...hard to say. i dunno maybe it' sjust because things are happening so fast and i guess i'm used to your kinda steady, pace that may seem slow to some people but i feel your storylines are always so well-developed. anyway, i trust your writing, you've proven to be awesome, so i'll just sit back and wait for more. so, if they kill naraku in the past, her mom and gramps will be alive in the future right? you prolly said that in the second chapter, but i haven't read it yet, sving it for tomorrow. well anyway once again, you and your unique and creative storylines keep me waiting for more! my only suggestion is to maybe i dunno, make the dialogue more...a bigger part of the story i guess, because it's my favorite part of your writing. really you're so good at writing conversation. so anyway sorry this is so long and whiny (i really love eevrything you write, i just want to work on being more 'helpful' in my reviews) these are just my views and i respect your right to ignore them as you please. ugh! i'm making it seem so serious when it's not...sorry i have a hard time giving any sort of criticism...i worry you'll get offended. please let me know if i've been impolite._

_Title: ahhh!_

_Reviewed By: entropy9 MediaMiner Member On: March 09_

_Comment/Review:_

_omg i'm so wishy-washy...i just read my review...it's not rude is it? no? lol i don't know why i'm so worried about what peopel i'll never meet thin about me...i guess i'm just a goody-goody :-)_

**This is gonna sound diva-ish, but it's nice to hear that someone out there is actually concerned about my feelings and reactions to their review! Considering recent flamer events...**

**No, I didnt think it was at all rude. I think the difference between this and "The Search" is experience. As I mentioned at the start, "I'll Remember You" is my first ever, ever, ever fanfiction. I wrote it roughly 2 years ago with a pencil and paper in long hand over a weekend or so. In the original, like I mentioned, Kikyo and Kagura were still alive, and Kohaku was still under Naraku's control. I think that made for a much richer and exciting story and my attempts to update, even with this second go around, I'm feeling a bit ho hum about it.**

**As to if they kill Naraku in the past will it alter the future, the answer is no. It has already happened in Kagome's present time. Now if Naraku had lived another 500 years to Kagomes present and then found them and killed them, then if they killed him in the past it would change the future.**

**Make sense?**

* * *

-

* * *

Reviewed By: angel-up-above-heaven MediaMiner Member On: March 16, 2007

_Comment/Review:_

_WOW this is sooooooo GOOD!!!! i LOVE IT!!!!!! and i never get the KuKuKu... alwell please quicly update dying to know what happens!!!!! im DYING to know how Inuyasha ia gunna get Kagome back and HOPING that he does!!!!_

**Don't feel bad, I dont think anybody really gets that whole kukuku thing, it just means a particularly evil and sinister laugh.**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**FF**

_Invader Puppet_

_2007-03-12_

_ch 3, replylol! i cant help if i love your stories! they rock! i love the twist you made! i wasnt expecting it. if possible it amde me love this story even more. keep up the awesome work!_

**That's the whole Idea behind plot twists silly! If you were expecting it, it wouldnt be a twist now would it?**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_**wudelfin ****  
**_

_** 3, anon.such an interesting story. very strong so far, maru is in true form. love the fact he is still a father figure. cant see s/r as a romantic couple. kudos**_

******Have I ever mentioned before how much I just plain LOVE Sesshomaru? **

******Here is this big (Sexy)tough, deadly, InuYokai who doesn't give a second thought to sticking his poison clawed hand through his own brothers gut...yet he is total putty in the hands of a little human girl who showed him simple kindness and refused to be afraid of him. **

******Damn I want him! Why cant he be REAL?!?!?!?! LOL**

******However, You will never see a Rin/Sess pairing with my name on it. That is just .so, so very.. wrong on so , so, very many levels. She is a child, he is a adult. Even when she grows up, she will still be a child in his eyes. That is the way of it, trust me on this guys, I am a mother, I know ALL! LOL**

****

* * *

******-**

* * *

****

**_Lady Saoirse of the Isle_**

**_2007-03-13_**

**_ch 3, replyOh man I cant wait to see if Kagomes gonna seriously hurt Inuyasha or what! I was so happy to see that your back working on this story and I absoultly love the way its going! Geez im on pins and needles just thunking about whats gonna happen._**

******Truthfully, Kagome's been beating on InuYasha for years, the only difference is that instead of incantations, she is now using daggers! LOL**

****

* * *

******-**

* * *

****

**_luvofanhanyouandmiko_**

**_2007-03-14_**

**_ch 3, replyIT'S OUT!! lol i've been waiting for it but i forgot to check for a couple of days so when i got the alert e-mail for the search i rembered to check LOL but i'm glad its out now...but i think i read it before O.O. anyway like the search it's very good so far and i cant wait for either of them to be updated so i can see what happened to poor inuyasha!!. so please update soon! ._**

******I always update as often as my imagination, my daughter and my time allows. I have seen far too many writers who treat their readers like shit, making them wait insane amouts of time for updates and whoring for reviews, and the ones who need to be shot--the ones who just abandon stories and it pisses me off.**

******Poor InuYasha, such a stud puppy. If only he could get these beautiful women to quit trying to kill him!**

****

* * *

******-**

* * *

****

**_InuGoddess715_**

**_2007-03-16_**

**_ch 4, replyGood chapter. This must be one of Naraku's most heinous plots yet. I really hope Inuyasha gets there in time to stop Kagome from doing the one of the things she could never forgive herself for. Naraku has to go down PAINFULLY for this one. How evil can you get?!_**

******Were talking Naraku here ...I think the sky is pretty much the limit. I have to admit though, he is a BLAST to write. Such evil nastiness with no regard for others, no boundaries, anything goes. Writing the good boys gets boring after awhile to be honest, nice to take a break and explore the dark side.**

******Fear not though...after what Naraku has done to Kagome...InuYasha is planning some serious Tessiaga to orafice interaction. LOL**

****

* * *

******-**

* * *

****

**_Illidan the Half Demon_**

**_2007-03-16_**

**_ch 4, replygasp Big cliffhanger! Hmm, I dare go out on a limb to say the one to say that was Onigumo, but I doubt it could be. Still... But excellent chapters! Wow, this battle is going to be incrediable. I can't wait!_**

******Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner! Onigumo's lust has over come Naraku's evil and taken control at last.**

****

* * *

******-**

* * *

****

**_Peridot101_**

**_2007-03-16_**

**_ch 4, replyDAMIT! DIE NARAKU ALLREADY! DAMN! oh yeah, whens Sesshy coming back? Continue!_**

******LoL Well, TECHNICALLY, Naraku IS kind of dead now that Onigumo has taken control! LOL**

******Sesshy is coming back very soon...next scroll I do believe... unless I decide to write out that part. But I don't think I will.**

****

* * *

******-**

* * *

****

**_Invader Puppet_**

**_2007-03-16_**

**_ch 4, replyso fucking awesome!_**

******Do you kiss your family with that mouth young lady? LOL**

****

* * *

******-**

* * *

_Peridot101  
2007-03-16  
ch 2, replyI'm loving this story. I want to kill Naraku so damn bad though!_

**Take a number LOL **

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! Cya next time! **

****


	6. Scroll Six

-

* * *

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha & all characters from the manga/anime. I am just a wannabe writer who is

bummed because I didn't come up with the idea first.

* * *

Warning-Tame love scene in this chapter, not even a lime, more like a mandarin orange…lol but since it involves

sex…… lol

* * *

-

* * *

Warning: Strong Language, I mean, c'mon, this IS InuYasha we are talking about, I think FK is his middle name!!! LOL

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

I'll Remember you

Scroll Six

* * *

-

* * *

Sango looked up at Miroku, her eyes swollen and pleading. He reached down, offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet and into his arms. Sango lay her head on his chest, thankful for the comforting arms around her.

"He was very brave Sango, he died an honorable death." Miroku rubbed her back and shoulders gently, refusing to take advantage of her vulnerable state.

"Thank you Miroku"

"Sango, you should go back to the village. I will come for you after we have finished this."

Sango shook her head.

"No. If Naraku is to be defeated InuYasha will need all of us. This must end tonight. We have to save Kagome, if we don't, then Kohaku died for nothing."

She pulled away from him and Miroku looked into her eyes. There was pain, yes, but underneath was a strong spirit.

Sango had suffered so much already, she deserved to witness Naraku's end.

Miroku nodded and reached down for her hand. They had only just returned to the entrance to the courtyard when Koga violently burst through wall behind them.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagura sat alone, her hair down surrounding her face as it lifted and fell with the wind. The wind. There was no doubt in her mind that

she would soon be part of it once again. She hadn't killed the demon slayer and houshi.

But she had killed Kohaku.

Never mind that she hadn't meant to. She was still guilty. Guilt. This was something new to her. Kagura had never felt it when she lived before. Longing, loneliness, sadness………oh yes, she had felt those in abundance. But she had never felt guilt before. Now it settled over her like a heavy mist.

Rustling in the high grass around her hiding place alerted her to the approach of another. Cautiously, she rose to see the invader of her hiding place.

She gasped

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome's mind went crazy.

Pregnant? How could that be? Wasn't she untouched? Naraku had lied to her about so many other things, her past was a complete mystery to her now. His name wasn't even Naraku it was ….

'_Onigumo?'_

InuYasha stood in shock, eyes wide….

"_Kagome…HIS Kagome…she…"_

"_This woman can not be made fertile."_

"_Why the fuck not?"_

"_She is already with child."_

_Already with child_

_with child….._

-Flashback-

"InuYasha, really. You know where the shards are now. You really don't need me anymore. What's my purpose here? I'm just something to slow you down, something for Naraku to use to get to you."

"Shut up, stupid woman." He sat up, resting on his own elbow.

"But…"

"Kagome," He moved closer until his face was inches from hers. He touched her cheek, pulling her closer to lay back against him

"I need you." InuYasha looked deeply into her eyes. He lowered his chin, brushing his nose against hers affectionately.

"I can't sleep alone anymore."

Kagome smiled, lifting her chin slightly as his lips moved down to hers.

The kiss was brief but powerful. Shaking, InuYasha pulled back to stare into her eyes. What he saw… he had known all along and

refused to admit to himself. If he admitted knowing how she felt, he would have to admit to how he felt.

Looking at her now, the moonlight shining in her eyes and hair making her soft skin glow, made that reasoning seem really, really stupid. It made ANY reasons against being with her stupid.

InuYasha stared so long that Kagome began to feel uncomfortable.

"InuYasha?" She touched him lightly on the shoulder and he blinked, seeming confused for a second. He seemed in a daze,

then shook himself, laughing a tiny bit.

"I'm sorry" He smiled, his hand moved up to where her hair spilled over the pillow. He curled random locks of her hair around

around his fingers while he talked, seeming to use it as a distraction to make talking to her a little easier.

"What's so funny?" Kagome questioned, her own fingers unconsciously copying his.

"I just realized what a total dumbass I am" he smiled shyly at her, his cheeks pinking a little.

"I don't understand, InuYasha." her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I need you for more than being able to sleep." Now he did look at her, trying to put all his feelings into the look. He didn't think he could go as far as telling her yet, but she needed to know.

"What else do you need me for?" Kagome had waited for so long to know how he felt, now she longed to hear him say the

words, even if it meant playing dumb.

"To wake up with me. To be at my side during the day. To….." His face had turned completely red, and his cheeks burned. He couldn't do this, he sounded like an idiot. "Kami, I sound like a babbling baka." He turned on his side.

Kagome began to cry softly. She had ruined everything. But, she so wanted to know. To hear it, or feel…….

Kagome moved closer and put her arm around him. InuYasha clutched her hand and brought it to his chest. He could feel

her tears on his back soaking through his thin inner robe. He felt like a bastard and turned around again, pulling her close to him.

"Kagome……." He kissed her again, giving more, asking for more than he had before. "Kaede's told me before I could claim one of the abandoned huts if I wanted to, but I never have, I didn't want to because what if a family came and needed one? You know?"

Kagome nodded, getting an idea of where InuYasha might be going but still refusing to get her hopes up.

" I don't have anything but Tessiaga, but I can provide for you and Sota, Shippo too if that was what you wanted. I want to take care of you."

"You do?" Kagome smiled, her eyes filled with tears

InuYasha nodded "Kagome, I know I can't replace what Naraku took away from you, but I think together we could make something new where we would both be happy. At least I know I would, and I would do whatever it took to make you that way too."

Kagome smiled softly as the telltale prickle of tears began behind her eyes.

"When the battle with Naraku is over, will you be a family with me? Be my mate?"

Kagome was speechless, she smiled and nodded, throwing her arms around InuYasha and holding him tightly while tears poured down her cheeks. She lay in his arms, listening while he told her about yokai mating. She blushed while he told her how the ancient ritual was performed and how it because he was an inu born of aristocratic blood, he felt he owed it to his father, the great Inu no Tashio, to upholding the ancient InuYokai tradition of taking one mate for the rest of his life. It was the only thing Sesshomaru had ever spoken to him of with sincerity and honesty and outright asked him to do to honor their fathers legacy.

Kagome became quiet, deep in thought. Just as InuYasha was trying to figure out how to ask if she had changed her mind now they she knew specifics she looked at him and spoke.

"InuYasha, what would you say if I said I would rather not wait?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I asked you to make me your mate now, tonight, would you?"

"Kagome, it's a big commitment, you need to be really sure."

"Don't be stupid InuYasha. I've been sure of you since I was fifteen years old."

"And Naraku? There's no guarantees. No promises I will survive."

"He took my family InuYasha, I want us to face him knowing that we have something that he cant take from us. And…"

"And?"

"I just have this feeling that we are supposed to meet him as a family."

"But that's still no reason to rush…"

"No, I need this InuYasha. I need you. I've always need you, I've always loved you."

"But…"

She put her fingers over his lips, allowing her soul to speak to his through their eyes. Suddenly it all made perfect sense. Apart they nay be strong and challenging to their enemies. But together,…together they would be nearly indestructible. Like the forged fang of Tessiaga their souls would combine to fight together, formidable, a fierce destructible force of nature.

Kagome caressed his cheek with her thumb, her fingers reaching back, tangled into his hair to pull him closer.

"Make me yours." She whispered against his lips "In my heart I already am."

A single tear broke free from InuYasha's closed eyes and he felt no need to wipe it away. It was a tear for Kagome, that made it honorable and right.

InuYasha opened his eyes, releasing a wash of tears. He kissed her softly, gently while he rolled her to her back, touching her gently through her pajama's.

He opened his eyes to pull up to his elbow over her and stroked her cheek with the back of a finger and claw.

"I want to spend forever with you Kagome. I want to give you everything."

"All I need is you InuYasha. As long as I have you I will be happy for the rest of my life."

"I'm yours" He kissed her again, rubbing her nose with his then resting his forehead on hers.

"Show me…please InuYasha?"

InuYasha nodded and pulled Kagome tightly against him taking her lips with his. Her lips parted slightly and released the tip of her tongue and he captured it, pulling it into his own mouth while his hands cupped her breasts through the thin cotton of her nightgown.

"Touch me…I want to feel you..." Kagome wiggled, easing the material out from under her, shit sat up a little and InuYasha pulled it over her head and off, nearly overcome by the exposure of so much soft skin at once.

InuYasha pulled his robes off over his head, not bothering to untie them, anxious for the sensation of her flesh on his. He smothered a gasp and pretended not to be shocked when Kagome began to yank on the ties for his hakema.

"What's your hurry Kagome?" he teased

"Hurry? I've been waiting for years." she mock whined

He kicked off his hakema and pulled the blankets back over them.

"Me too." He sighed, kissing her forehead "but not anymore." He kissed her neck and shoulder and the crook in between. His breath was hot as he whispered against her skin.

"I've always been yours Kagome, I was just too stupid to tell you before."

-------------------------------

InuYasha and Kagome fell limp against the pillows and struggled to get their breathing to return to normal.

"Kagome, I need you with me, because you make me happy."

Kagome raised her face to his and he smiled, giving her a soft kiss.

When he woke his mate had been taken.

-End Flashback-

" I suppose It was you who defiled the slut." Onigumo pointed an accusing finger at InuYasha.

Kagome quickly got to her feet and tried to run, Onigumo caught her by her hair and dragged her back roughly, pushing her back down to his feet.

InuYasha ignored Onigumo and looked at Kagome.

"Are you my babies father?" Kagome whispered

His eyes desperately struggled to give her some reassurance, he nodded slightly.

"InuYasha, are you the bastards father or not?"

"Fucking right I am."

Onigumo seethed for a moment, then picked Kagome up in a tangle of tentacles and vines. It was no coincidence she lay in the position that Kikyo had when Naraku killed her. Tentacles held her down, While others tore her robes open and poised over her womb where her child lay.

Kagome screamed and fainted as tentacles began to penetrate her skin, blood ran down her side onto the floor.

"Bastard, Fucking put her down!" InuYasha yelled, his mind scrambling for the answer to how to save Kagome and their child.

"You thought this would stop me InuYasha? Fool……… It is a simple matter to rid her womb of your bastard, and replace it with my own."

* * *

-

* * *

"Koga!"

Sango and Miroku rushed to where Koga lay unconscious on the ground.

"Sango" Miroku looked up at her "Help me get him out of this mess"

They grabbed his arms and pulled him away from the sharp splinters of wood.

"Is he alive?" Miroku asked, hesitantly kneeling across from Sango.

"Yes." Sango tore off a piece of cloth and wiped at the blood on Koga's face.

Koga suddenly came to life.

"Kagome!" He shot up to his feet and looking around, still dazed. "What the hell….where am I?"

"The outer courtyard" Sango said, handing him the cloth to stop the blood that that ran between his eyes from the cut on

his forehead.

"Right, the wall." Koga took off running through the hole in the wall, but found himself repelled by a barrier.

"Shit!"

"There has to be a way in." Miroku sighed

"Lets go" Sango set off to the front of the palace.

* * *

-

* * *

Sesshomaru shuffled through the high grass, he set his eyes firmly on his destination, yet he felt eyes on him.

Had Naraku posted guards? No, he felt no malice in the eyes that watched. Something in them made him feel, comforted. Only two people had ever made him feel that way. One was far away, safe with Jaken. The other had died at the hand of the hanyou he now sought to destroy.

Her voice behind him was half whisper, half a gasp.

"Sesshomaru."

He was brought up short, his eyes widened. It couldn't be. He had watched her die. Until that moment Sesshomaru had believed himself above the feeling of mourning, but he had mourned her. He had sought vengeance on her behalf since. Slowly he turned, a part of him half afraid he was simply losing his mind.

"Kagura."

They shuffled through the high grass until they stood in front of one another. Slowly, he reached his hand out

and touched her face.

"How can this be?"

"Naraku held part of my soul and heart used them to bring me back. But...once he discovered that I had betrayed him once

again……I will soon perish."

"I will protect you"

Kagura looked down "You can't protect me."

"I am Sesshomaru!"

"It is too late. His poison has already been released."

As if on cue, Kagura's legs gave out and she sank against Sesshomaru.

He caught her against him.

"You have to hurry Sesshomaru, they need you to help destroy Naraku."

"Be not a fool! I did not leave you before, I will certainly not leave you now!"

He pulled his arm around her and gently lowered her to the ground, resting her head on his lap.

Sesshomaru sat quietly brushing his fingers through her hair as it flowed over his legs. He often did the same

with Rin while she slept. She had changed him in so many ways, Rin, his tiny adopted-daughter. If she hadn't showed

him kindness and compassion, he would have never known they existed.

Before Rin, he would have left Kagura here to die alone.

"How did you do it?" He asked

She looked up at him

"Betray Naraku."

"I refused to kill for him." she winced in pain and coughed "Too many people have died at my hands on his account, I

couldn't let him take another two."

He smiled down at her.

"You are beautiful, with your hair free in the wind."

"Sesshomaru… I am glad….I got to see you again……..." she touched his cheek "When you feel the wind in your hair, it is my caresses" She sighed and closed her eyes. Her hand came to a rest on her chest over her heart. "When a breeze touches your lips...Sessho...ma..ru...it is my kisses."

Kagura went still, and once again, became the wind.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha was seething, his mind and heart ready to explode. He had tried everything imaginable to get through the barrier, to save Kagome and their child. But nothing, not even the red Tessiaga was allowing him to break the barrier.

"You see InuYasha" Onigumo taunted as his tentacles hovered over Kagome and the spot where their unborn child lay. "In

the end, all of your talk and threats, all for nothing. You are impotent against the great Onigumo."

"You bastard. Why are you doing this? Kagome has nothing to do with any of this, Kill me and let her go damn you." Now a tear did come.

"Why would I do that? I sought to possess Kikyo, allowing myself to lay dormant for all these years to gain strength while Naraku thought he was in control. Unfortunately for Kagome I waited too long and Naraku succeeded in killing Kikyo, so I will posesses her reincarnation instead. Tell me abomination since you are the one to know, is she a good fuck?"

"You fucking bastard."

"It matters not, once I have rid her of your bastard I am going to fuck her while you stand uselessly unable to do naught but cry half-breed tears for your lost mate and your poor lost bastard child. And when you are all dead? All I will need to do is reactivate the necklace and wipe out her memories of this whole messy affair. Perhaps I'll even allow her to believe that she is the one who killed you and your friends, including your son and the….what is this?"

InuYasha turned his head back to Onigumo in a jerk. A barrier had begun to form around Kagome, starting from her womb, purifying the tentacles that pilfered her skin and quickly spread to cover her entire frame. She was lifted away from Onigumo while he made a grab for her, but his tentacles were purified and dissolved as soon as they touched the barrier. Slowly she lifted clear of his clutches and floated as though she were being carried in invisible arms, safely away from him and through the barrier, dissolving it. Onigumo seemed to freeze, as if somehow paralyzed.

Kagome came to a hover in front of InuYasha. He sheathed Tessiaga as the barrier spread to envelop them both, then Kagome was laid in his arms.

"What the hell?" InuYasha said looking around him at the bright light that surrounded them. He dropped to his knees and took off his haori and wrapped it around Kagome. Inside of the circle of light a form began to take shape. InuYasha looked up, eyes filled with shock and wonder.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

_Reviewed By: angel-up-above-heaven MediaMiner Member On: March 17, 2007 _

_Comment/Review:_

_heheheheh i will only be ya #1 fan for ya work and nothing more - but you have put me through sooooo fricking twist parts and these GOD DAMN CLIFFYS but ill will wait... i have to wait - but the thoughts i got after reading that Kagome was already pregnant my mind wouldnt stop screaming XP after a good 20 mins i kept on saying OMFG!! OMFG!!! OMFG!!! lol but then it hit me... it must be Inuyasha's (im bloody hoping) lol XD but please dont leave this too long - from ya #1 fan :D_

**I thought about having it be HoJo's, but I didnt want to have to figure out a way for InuYasha to rip his way back back into the future to shove Tessiaga up his ass LOL JK**

* * *

_-_

* * *

_Peridot101_

_2007-03-17_

_ch 5, replyDamn it! Hahahahahaha, you bastard Naraku. Take that! Whose child is it? I'm really curiuos. YAY SESSHY'S COMING BACK! wEHE! I'm loving this story.:P_

**I can not lie...The child is really Master Hatchi's --wink --**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_InuGoddess715_

_2007-03-17_

_ch 5, replyGood chapter. Kagome already pregnant...very nice twist. Sweet...and sure to torture our poor Inu a heck of a lot more, now that he knows that it's not just the woman he loves but also his child at risk. How crappy it must be to hear that you and your mate are going to have your first child from NARAKU and his little minion of all things. This just sucks all around. Tessaiga should definitely have fun "exploring" various orifices of Naraku. It definitely couldn't happen to a "nicer" bastard. And Yasha has some hella backup coming in Sesshomaru, so Tessaiga should start enjoying itself really soon. I can't wait!_

**Yeah, look for some major Tessiaga orafice shoving coming down soon. Remember though, it isnt Naraku anymore, it's Onigumo. Confused yet? lol**

* * *

_-_

* * *

_kaginufan88_

_2007-03-17_

_ch 5, replyOMFG! She's already pregnant?!? It has to be Inu's child, cause if it isn't I'm going to kill myself! This story is awesome! Please update soon!!_

_kaginufan88_

**The Father of Kagome's child is Koga! His funeral will be in scroll 8 , LOL jk obviously**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_The Painted 5, anon.This kicks butt! I can't wait to read the rest!_

**Hey, Long time no review read! Nice to see you again! Did you ever paint that scene from Loss you were thinking about doing?**

* * *

_-_

* * *

_LoVe23_

_2007-03-17_

_ch 5, replyAH! My head hurts! lol...this was great...can't wait to read more! Man..the last chapter you almost had me in tears, then in this one I was at the edge of my seat! Please, please update soon!_

**Don't get too close to that seat edge...hurts like a bitch when you slip and whack your head on the table.**

**Yes guys, the truth comes out, that is what happened to my head that made me so screwy! LOL**

* * *

_-_

* * *

_Invader Puppet_

_2007-03-17_

_ch 5, replyi, stopped breating. just trake a guess at which part. lol. oh my god! holy crap...im speechless! so awesome!_

**CLEAR ----SHOCK, CLEAR ---SHOCK**

**Nurse Kagome:"Were losing her! CJ, put down that keyboard and help us!"**

**CJ : But...I'm writing a big InuKag Kissy scene**

**Nurse InuYasha: Proceed, we don't need you. BREATH OR I"M GONNA SHOVE TESSIAGA UP YOUR ASS!**

**Sesshomaru: That CJ does NOT do drugs. No, really. Quit laughing. This Sesshomaru is telling the truth. Stop it or InuYasha will shove Tessiaga up your ass.  
**

* * *

_-_

* * *

_Aryu Hakurei_

_2007-03-19_

_ch 5, reply-squeals-_

_ah! Inu has a baby! -jumps for joy-_

_hey - idea! for Kagome to get her memories back, maybe Inuyasha could tell her to sit him...as proof of their bond or something...though that may be obsolete, considering the baby...oh well, do it anyway!_

**Kaede: The only way for the spell on this child to be broken is a pure wish of the Shikon no Tama for the sunjugation necklace she wears to be broken**

**Naraku: If the spell is left in tact, I shall win. If the spell is broken, I shall still win. kukuku**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_Illidan the Half Demon_

_2007-03-19_

_ch 5, replyOMG! Wow, just wow! Kagome finally put two and two together, only to have Onigumo try and rape her and make sure she gets pregnant. But the last part, with her already being pregnant, that is rather interesting. Hmm, I ponder if the child has silver or black dog ears, hehe. Excellent chapter, and oh so great cliffhanger. I can't wait for next time. Waits for next chapter impatiently._

_kichikichi6060_

_2007-03-17_

_ch 2, replybasically update cus this is amazing!!_

**I humbly bow to the above two reviews in gratitude!!!! It makes all those mind (and bottom) numbing brainstorming sessions when I can't figure something out worth it! **

* * *

**-**

* * *

**And that's it! Were almost done here guys, only one or two more scrolls, and the epilogue. **

**I've got another one in the works for sometime in April, a real mind twisiter. More info on that next month! **

**Til then come discuss this and other stories at Mitsukai no Suno's InuYasha Visions**

**at Fanfiction DOT net forums! **

**Puppy Love!**

**CJ**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *


	7. Scroll Seven

-

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

I'll Remember You

Scroll Seven

* * *

They were becoming frustrated, they had circled the palace three times, but they had found no way in. Then, the light began to fade.

"Look, the barrier, its gone!"

Miroku called to the others as they began to walk away from the holes in the wall for a third time.

Sango and Koga started to move forward but were stopped when Sesshomaru walked out of the high grass.

* * *

-

* * *

The form had taken shape and now stood in front of him.

"Kikyo….How…?"

"InuYasha. You know how you must defeat Naraku."

"The others?"

"They are okay, I feel their approach. You must listen quickly InuYasha, Onigumo will awaken very soon and I have been allowed only a small amount of magic and must use the rest to sustain the barrier. You have only to weaken him. The rest can take care of itself."

"What do you mean?"

Kikyo turned and looked over her shoulder.

"He's wakening, InuYasha. Go now and trust Kagome to me."

He nodded and moved forward. He stopped and turned back as a thought occurred to him.

"Kikyo? Why did you come?"

Kikyo smiled a little "To protect your family InuYasha. I owe Kagome, for the many time's she protected me, and because I know how it would hurt you to lose them."

InuYasha smiled and stepped outside of the barrier as the others found their way into the room.

"So, I see you have joined together. You think you can defeat this Onigumo? Fools"

'_Onigumo?' _the others questioned silently. It didn't matter, whoever it was, he was still dead.

"Are you really so surprised to know who your real adversary is? Naraku, so arrogant. He truly believed he had rid himself of my desires when he killed Kikyo. Why would I wish to possess a dead clay shell when the reincarnation was so close at hand, and so very desirable."

"Your going to fucking die for what you did to Kagome." InuYasha yelled stepping forward pulling out Tessiaga.

"Kagome? I thought it was your desire to avenge your true love. Is that no longer Kikyo InuYasha or have you simply realized as I have that the reincarnation likely is as good if not a better fuck as the original? Flesh I imagine is so much warmer than dead grave soil and bone."

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING JACKASS!"

Onigumo laughed and turned his attention to the undead priestess.

"Does this not enrage you Kikyo, To know that you were barely dead once again before he fucked your copy?"

"Your words have no effect on me vile swine. I would not waste my last breath in such a way, were I you Onigumo."

"Dear Kikyo, so kind and nurturing. Come bitch, deny that you do not desire to reach your hand inside and steal your rightful lovers seed from the slut who rode him after you died."

"BASTARD!" InuYasha screamed out, walking closer, his eyes flashing red despite the sealed fang meant to stop the transformation.

"I wish no such thing, I'm not like you."

"You lie."

Miroku stepped forward" Enough of this. Your dead Naraku."

"You are correct. Naraku is already dead. Now it is your turn houshi. Just like your father and grandfather, and your precious exterminators beloved brother."

Sango's eyes raged like wildfire " Whoever you are…This ends now."

"For me, or for you? I assume you are still childless houshi, of course, the exterminator has experienced too much death at her brothers hand to willingly attach herself to a dead man."

"You bastard" Koga spat "Shut your fucking mouth."

"Leader without a pack, the shard less legs and still you dare to show your face here? You aren't even worthy of my attention. Who shall even miss you? The woman you love prefers dirty half-dogs."

Sesshomaru stepped forward, pushing between the others.

"I've grown tired of your games Naraku, the time has come for this to end. Make no mistake of who the winner shall be."

"Has Kagura died already? Again. Not much of a distraction. That part

of her wasn't nearly as strong as the other. Ku, Ku, Ku"

Sesshomaru glanced over at InuYasha and almost imperceptivity, nodded in encouragement. InuYasha nodded back, a strange glint lit his eyes.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, After I've killed all of you. Perhaps I will even get to kill Kikyo again.

"I've had enough of your shit." InuYasha stepped forward, Tessiaga at the ready "Your fucking going down!"

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

* * *

-

* * *

They were weary, beaten up, bruised but a would never give up. Both Sango and Miroku lay unconscious on the ground. Koga lay bleeding badly. Only Sesshomaru and InuYasha remained still standing, both wounded badly and covered in dirt, cuts and blood.

Naraku had been weakened and InuYasha used Kaze no Kizu, breaking him up into small pieces that rested on the ground wearily. Slowly moving to gather back together.

Kanna stepped leapt forward holding Miroku's staff. She attached a seal to it then plunged it into Onigumo's head. It exploded into a shower of black sparks.

Kanna stepped back and held up her mirror to absorb Onigumo. Parts began to be sucked up into the mirror, then when none remained, she smashed the mirror.

"No more death"

She turned walked to where Kikyo sat behind the barrier holding still unconscious Kagome.

Kikyo let the barrier drop.

Kanna walked forward and took Kikyo's hand from where is rested on Kagome's arm.

She dropped something in Kikyo's hand then wrapped Kikyo's fingers around it.

"The evil is now destroyed."

Kanna turned and walked away into

the night.

Sesshomaru bowed slightly to InuYasha, and disappeared.

InuYasha jogged to where Kikyo sat with Kagome, holding the nearly complete Shikon no Tama in her hand.

A beam of light filled a small part of the sky and Kikyo arose, Sango taking her place to sit with Kagome.

"InuYasha, will you walk with me?" Kikyo smiled.

InuYasha nodded, "The light's for you isn't it?"

"Yes, it is time. My mission is nearly complete."

"Nearly? What else do you have to do?"

Kikyo stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Then she took his hand, put the Shikon no Tama in it and closed his fingers over it.

"Our journey began when you tried to steal the Shikon no Tama. How you have changed since that time. You have been healed. I longed to be the one to heal you but that destiny belonged to another. My destiny, has been fulfilled and I am at peace. Its ironic is it not InuYasha? At journeys end I give the Shikon no Tama to you of my own will." she smiled

"Kikyo…"

"Once you use it to free Kagome, it will be spent and there will be no

need for a protector, she will be free from her duty."

"Can't you stay Kikyo?"

"I have no need to be here. Naraku is dead, and your heart belongs to another."

"Kikyo…"

"It is alright InuYasha. A part of me will always be with you. Give yourself to her completely, she is indeed your rightful mate. Be happy InuYasha."

Kikyo kissed him lightly on the lips and he held her for a minute. She moved out of his arms and touched his cheek

"Farewell InuYasha"

"Kikyo" She turned to him

"I discovered that love was possible because of you. Thank you. And thank you for protecting them."

Kikyo smiled and stepped into the light, she nodded once and then, she was gone.

"Goodbye Kikyo" InuYasha closed his eyes allowing his mind for a minute to remember his past with Kikyo.

"Be happy InuYasha" he heard Kikyo whisper a final time, like sunshine carried by a breeze

He opened his hand and looked at the jewel "I will be…"

"InuYasha." InuYasha looked up at Miroku and Sango, kneeling by Kagome. Miroku held Kohaku's shard in his hand.

InuYasha knelt in front on them and looked at Sango sadly, his gaze a silent question, Sango nodded "I'm sorry"

"He's free now. He would have wanted you to bring Kagome back."

InuYasha squeezed her hand then dropped the no tama into Miroku's hand with the shard.

Miroku clenched it shut. When he opened it again, the jewel was whole. He put the jewel into InuYasha's hand. "Go now and return Kagome to us."

He smiled and took Kagome into his arms, holding her close. For a second he allowed his hand to rest over where their child rested. He kissed her lips softly, then placed the jewel into her palm. He linked their hands together over the jewel

A bright pink light began to shine between their linked hands, it grew brighter and brighter until it bathed them in the light, and brisk wind wrapped around them, blowing their hair wildly. The air

around them crackled and sparkled with energy, like never ending fireworks. Sparks fell around Kagome's neck, illuminating the blood red beads.

They vibrated then broke apart, falling on the floor behind InuYasha.

Kagome's hair turned grey, darkening until it was once again black. Her face relaxed and the hate and anger drained, erasing the lines until the soft skin regained its youthful glowing beauty.

She started to move, her hand lay against InuYasha's chest, her fingers still linked with his. Her hand tightened

around his and her eyes fluttered open.

"Inu…..Yasha……."

"Kagome!" he gathered her close to him

"I dreamed that I tried to kill you"

"Don't think about that now"

"Why am I on the ground? Am I hurt? Am I dreaming?"

He smiled down at her, bent and kissed her forehead.

"If it is a dream don't wake up"

Her eyes became troubled "It wasn't a dream was it? I tried to kill you and…"

Realization washed over her face as her eyes became as big and round as saucers.

"Are we really going to have a baby?" she touched her belly nervously

He nodded, his smile was huge and proud.

She smiled and pulled away to sit up with a tiny giggle. "I guess that's a yes."

Unbeknownst to them Naraku's beads rumbled on the floor behind InuYasha. They gathered forming a red ball, then it

sharpened into a sharp glass shard.

"InuYasha! Behind you!" Miroku yelled, a moment too late. The shard lifted and plunged itself into InuYasha, piercing

his heart. The shard glowed and the evil voice of Naraku echoed around them.

He laughed at them "I win" his laugh faded as the shard

dissolved in Inuyasha's wound, the noxious poison that was Naraku's blood quickly spread into InuYasha's own blood and destroyed his ability to heal himself, one by own his organs began to die. Blood ran from his mouth and nose and he fell into Kagome. She pulled him into her

lap and held him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Are you ..okay Kagome?"

"I'm fine InuYasha. You saved me."

He smiled "I'm glad …"

"InuYasha…your going to be ok, You just need to heal "

"I don't think…."

"You always tell me that your wounds are nothing"

"Not this time."

"No! Tell me its nothing InuYasha!"

He shook his head. Kagome clutched him to her, holding him tightly to her.

"InuYasha! Tell me damn it! Please….you have to tell me… "

"Kagome, remember when we first met?"

Kagome nodded while her tears poured down her face.

"It seems so long ago doesn't it? The days I have spent with you have been the happiest of my life Kagome"

"You have to heal yourself…I don't know how to live without you anymore InuYasha."

"I can't…not this time. I'm sorry."

"You just saved me and now you are leaving me."

"Promise me you will be happy."

She shakes her head no

"You have to be happy, for our baby, Promise me"

"I can't. I need you."

"Promise me."

"InuYasha, you have to hang on and give yourself time to heal…You promised to always protect me. You said when Naraku was gone you would get a hut for us in the village and…

"Promise me Kagome. Promise you will love…again…don't want you to…be …alone…"

"InuYasha….I Love you….just you. Don't tell me to love someone else, because I wont, ever."

"Please promise me."

"NO! Damn you! I'm not going to let you just give up and leave me InuYasha! I'm not! NO!"

"It's not …our choice…to make Ka go me. I'm sorry I can't keep my promise…"

InuYasha coughed, swallowed hard and closed his eyes

He weakly pulled Kagome down to him and she met his lips, kissing him softly.

He opened his eyes, a flood of tears poured down his face and into his darkening hair.

"Kagome……tell our pup I love him….oh…kay?"

She nodded, resting her forehead on his.

"I will."

"love you… go..me"

InuYasha took a final shuttering breath and then went still in her arms.

Kagome began to scream.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!"

InuYasha transformed into his human form. "NO! He can't heal when he's human! He…"

"InuYasha! InuYasha No! Come back to me! Come back!"

She rested her forehead on his chest, trying to will him back to her.

"Please don't die. Please don't leave me. I love you InuYasha, please please come back. Your suppose to tell me your wound is nothing. You always tell me it's nothing. Why wont you tell me it's nothing!" She whispered, her sobs breaking the hearts of the others

"Please InuYasha, please stay with me. You promised! I need you. Our baby needs you. Say your wound is nothing….damn it…why wont you just say it?"

She sobbed, screaming into his chest. A long while later she lifted her head again. She looked into his face and brushed his hair back.

"InuYasha" Her sobs had turned into a silent flood of tears "….Now you can be with Kikyo." She bent and kissed his lips.

They were still warm.

Miroku walked to Kagome and put his hand on her shoulder.

He reached down and lifted InuYasha, he would carry him to the village so he could be prepared for his funeral fire.

Koga picked Kagome up and hugged her close, whispering over and over into her ear how sorry he was, his voice full of pain and emotion. She lay her head on his shoulder, then he picked her up and walked out, following Miroku and Sango.

Before they left Miroku gently lay InuYasha's body down on the soft grass, then he and Sango set Lord Hitomi's palace ablaze. Assurance that none other would ever reside within those walls, it's skeleton instead would be forever a memorial burnt into the hillside of those who had lost their lives because of the evil lusts of Onigumo.

A memorial to a legacy of tragedy that had begun with Kikyo, and ended with InuYasha.

* * *

-

* * *

Miroku lay InuYasha on the futon in the hut where they had held Kagome. Miroku and Sango left for the slayers village to bury the small amount of Kohaku's remains that Miroku had collected.

Shippo and Sota had cried for hours when they had learned of InuYasha's death. Two boys had lost their hero. It had become a favorite past time that they shared baka stories about InuYasha, that night they shared stories of courage and caring, find comfort in the shared experience of having known him.

been joined him at her side.

Koga had laid Kagome on a futon in Kaede's hut. She was exhausted from her experience and had gone to sleep before they even reached the village. Now Koga remained, sitting at Kagome's side to watch over her as he had promised his fallen friend.

"I'm glad your staying here for Kagome, Koga."

Koga looked over to see the Kitsune had joined him quietly.

"InuYasha asked me to watch over her. If anything happened to her InuYasha would haunt me for the rest of my life."

Kagome called out for Inuyasha, she still cried, even in her sleep.

"Ya think she's going to be ok?" Koga asked

Shippo cried "I don't think any of us who knew him will ever be okay ever again."

"I always thought the day we killed that fucking bastard Naraku would be the best day of my life." Koga said, fighting tears himself

He smiled a little, his smile was sad, the smile of someone who had just lost his best friend.

"The damn mutt always did know how way to ruin a good day."

Shippo looked up at Koga and through a heavy curtain of tears, he smiled.

* * *

-

* * *

Before you get out the torches

and get ready to start storming the

castle...this isnt the end!

There is one final scroll

to go...and the Epilogue.


	8. Scroll Eight and Epilogue

-

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

I'll Remember You

Scroll Eight

* * *

-

* * *

Miroku had just finished burying Kohaku's remains while Sango sat on her knees, placing a handful of flowers on his grave. Miroku knelt down next to her and put his arms around her. Sango rested her head on his chest and cried softly.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" Miroku asked as her tears dried into sniffles for the time being

"No. Kohaku has found peace, there's nothing we can do for him now. Kagome needs us" She nuzzled into his chest "I can't imagine what life will be like without InuYasha."

"It's strange, you know? InuYasha was the hanyou, but Kagome has always been the strongest one out of all of us. Still, losing InuYasha like this, I don't know if she will ever be able to get past it."

"She will have his child. That will be some comfort I suppose"

"I'm glad you're here with me Miroku"

Miroku held her tighter, watching the sun set on the horizon.

* * *

-

* * *

Sesshomaru stood on a high cliff over looking the sea. Rin and Jaken stood a few paces behind him. The news had come as a whisper on the wind.

_InuYasha is dead_.

So much needless death.

He remembered the time when it had been his desire to be the one to complete that deed himself. It had in fact once been his most cherished wish. When that feeling had changed the Taiyokai did not know, the important thing was that it had. In the end his most valuable lessons hadn't come from the tempered blades forged from his mighty fathers fang, but from two precious females who were dear to his heart.

He felt wetness on his cheek and he wiped it away, amazed to realize it was a tear.

Again he thought of Tensaiga. Had he been there, could he have revived InuYasha? Since the time it had rejected Kagura Sesshomaru had begun to feel a bit of disdain for the fang of heaven. What if it should do the same to the son of the great InuYokai who had given the fang from his jaw to create it?

To be truthful, in these times, Sesshomaru would put nothing past the enigmatic fang.

That didn't mean he that shouldn't at least, try did it? He could do it in **her** honor, she would have liked that.

The wind blew over his face, lifting the silver hair off his back, tossing it gracefully about his head and upper body until it flew around him like silver angels wings. He remembered her words,

'_When you feel the wind in your hair, it is my caress…When a breeze touches your lips...it is my kiss.'_

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his lovers touches.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome sat outside the hut looking at the stars. Sota stepped outside and stood by her. She put her arm around him and pulled him into her lap. He lay back, resting the back of his head on her shoulder to look up at the sky.

"Sota, I'm sorry I scared you and almost hurt you"

Sota shook his head "Kaede explained to me that it wasn't really you. I'm glad your okay again. I'm sorry that InuYasha died."

Kagome nodded, wiping at a new wave of tears.

Sota thought for a minute

"Sis…do you think we will ever be happy again?"

"I don't know Sota. I think so. I hope so. I think it is going to be a really long time."

Sota nodded.

"You have had a long day Sota, you should go get some sleep." she smiled at him and kissed his cheek

"Night sis." He quickly pecked her cheek and ran around the hut to "go" before bed.

Kagome looked up at the moon "I miss you InuYasha" her tears came again

She went to the door and stopped when she realized she was the topic of conversation.

"Do you think Kagome will be ok Kaede?" Shippo asked mournfully.

"We must give her time. She and InuYasha loved each other a great deal. The child will bring her comfort of course. With time and good friends I think she will get through it. But, I doubt she will ever feel like a young girl again."

"Naraku stole so much from so many" Koga said with disdain "But at least that bastard has met his end."

"Aye, all that remains now is to pick up the pieces and start anew."

Kagome turned and walked in the direction of the Goshinboku.

* * *

-

* * *

Sango and Miroku rode into the night on Kirara. Sango leaned back against him

"Are you okay?" He asked, putting his arms around her waist.

"Yes, Naraku is dead, and my brother is free"

"But you miss him, of course you do Sango, I would be worried if you did not."

She nodded and cried a little.

"Lets not speak of sadness, Your free as well" She took his formerly cursed hand and placed a kiss in the palm "I am so grateful that I still have you."

"Me too" He nuzzled her cheek with his nose "We have the rest of our lives together, to marry and have children."

"But Kagome….."

"I'm afraid her mourning period will be great. I worry that she wont be able to overcome this. I can't imagine how

Kagome must feel, I miss him already." The soon to be former monk said sadly

"Me too." She was silent for a while " I love you Miroku"

"Sango."

He kissed her.

"I love you."

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome touched the spot where InuYasha once slept.

_'Oh InuYasha, how could you leave me?? You promised we'd always be together!'_

Her heart felt empty, like it was a sucked out shell of what it once had been, like he had taken all of her to the otherworld.

_ 'How? How will I ever find the strength to live without you by my side?'_

She was tired. Her ordeal and the emotional energy she had drained in mourning left her feeling lethargic and wasted.

_'I ...kami...I miss you so much already InuYasha!!' _ She sat on the roots and curled up in

InuYasha's hoari. She didn't try to stop the tears, but let them pour freely. She was startled to feel a hand on

her shoulder and sat up to see Koga and Shippo standing next to her.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Shippo asked, concern all over his face.

Kagome shook her head, starting to cry again. Koga sat next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned into his

chest and Shippo jumped onto her lap and cuddled her.

"I miss him too Kagome" Shippo said, and they cried together while Koga did what he was able to comfort them.

"Kagome?" The kitsune said quietly after a long while

She looked at him

"InuYasha told me to tell you something if………if……" he cried

"What is it Shippo?"

"He told me to tell you that he loves you."

"Thanks Shippo, you too Koga." She lay her head on Koga's shoulder and he wrapped Inuyasha's fire rat hoari closer around her.

Kagome let the lethargy take over as her eyelids grew impossibly heavy with her need for sleep.

In sleep she was able to escape the pain.

* * *

-

* * *

Moonlight rested faintly over the village as the dawn tempted the eastern eastern ridge barely hours below the horizon. InuYasha's body lay posed for eternal rest in the hidden hut. A young girl entered, Her once white hair now turned black and her eyes of void now radiated a soft dark blue. 

The girl touched a hand to InuYasha's chest and Kagome's tears were illuminated in the moonlit night.They rose off his chest and sparkled above his body. A star broke free from the sky and a beam of bright light illuminated the hut to mix with Kagome's tears, causing them to shine like the finest cut diamonds. The hut itself began to glow, and then the glow focused on a single spot and woman's form took shape.

"Thank you for leading me here Kanna" The voice was soft and sweet. She placed a soft hand in front of InuYasha's nostrils and blew air softly into his lungs.

"It is my command that you shall breathe once again InuYasha, so breath you shall. This most humble miko demands it!"

His chest began to move as his hair turned grey, the shade grew lighter and lighter to silver as his inu ears formed again atop his head. His eyes blinked open, nearly blinded by the light radiating from the woman who sits next to the pallet.

He tried to sit up, but was seized by pain and fell back.

"No InuYasha. Rest. Your wound is not yet fully healed and you must allow your body time to rid itself of the poison."

"Your…Your Midoriko"

"I am." Midoriko smiled down at him.

"I'm dead"

"You were"

"Am I a spirit now?" he asked raising his hands to look at them

"No. You are a hanyou, InuYasha."

"I don't get it. Didn't I die?"

"InuYasha. I've watched you since your birth. You were born with a great and challenging destiny. To destroy such a great evil, you needed the one who is your intended mate.. But you had much to endure, many things you had to learn to prepare you for your destiny."

"Destiny. That's what Kikyo said…"

"Yes. When Kikyo was taken from you by another's selfishness, you fell under a spell and slept for fifty years. During that time your heart became hardened, so much so that when your mate woke you from the spell you tried to kill her. But she prevailed. She healed your heart and set it free. She was able because she is pure of heart, only one who is pure of heart can heal the broken heart of the yokai"

"Kagome and the pup, are they okay?" He said, worry crossing his face

"They are well, but her heart mourns deeply."

He tried to get up again "I have to go to her"

Midoriko gently pushed him back onto the pallet.

"You will go to her soon, but now you must rest and let Kanna tend to you." InuYasha looked at the girl,

Puzzled "But she's…"

""Rest at ease InuYasha. Kanna was once my most dear apprentice. She was taken and consumed by a yokai, that demon later consumed Onigumo

and became Naraku, she was freed only to have her gifts used for evil as Naraku's slave. You have also set her free."

"Why did you bring me back?"

"InuYasha, You once selfishly wished to use the jewel to become a full yokai. You gave up that dream once you realized the price of it's realization. Last night you were faced with an

opportunity to revive your dream, yet, the thought never once crossed your mind. Instead, you used the Shikon no

Tama to set another free. When you put love above selfishness you gave me the strength to finally defeat the yokai and end the battle. Now my soul can finally move on."

"I already used the Shikon no Tama to free Kagome. How can it be used again to give me life?"

"Do you believe when two hands connected over the Shikon no Tama, that your hearts desire is the only heart that was heard?"

"Kagome." He smiled

"It is because of her heart that yours was able to free me. Now, you shall be together forever, that is her desire"

"But…."

"Is this not what you want InuYasha?"

"More than anything."

Midoriko smiled "Then cease to protest and accept the fulfillment of your mates wish."

He smiled and nodded

"You must rest now InuYasha and let Kanna help you regain strength. Your mate and son await you in a place special to you both."

He smiled "Thank you Midoriko" he said turning to look at her. She smiled at him

"Be happy InuYasha."

Midoriko smiled and began to fade. She left the way she came, on a beam of starlight.

InuYasha's eyes popped open 'Son? Did she say son?'

Kanna stood by the bed, a cloth in her hand to wash him. She reached out her hand to touch his cheek, he was overcome by the warmth and kindness in her eyes, the same eyes that for so long had been cold and vacant.

"Thank you for freeing me from Naraku, InuYasha" She said softly and went about washing him.

He rested and closed his eyes again "Hang on Kagome….Just a little while longer"

The morning dawned clear over Feudal Japan, not a cloud in the sky. The sunlight barely began to touch the grass when

he stood at the edge of the clearing by the tree.

"Kagome" he said softly, barely a whisper

She slept wrapped in his robe, her head resting on Koga's chest. Funny, he didn't feel the least bit jealous. He knew who she loved. Soon, she would know he loved her too.

He walked to the tree, and for a wonderful moment knelt by her taking in her face and smell. It was the last thing he remembered before he died, the feeling of her wrapping around him, her scent. He glanced over at Koga, a desire for mischief building in him.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha stood and took on the old familiar angry stance that was so much a part of him since he woke from the tree. He was surprised to find it wasn't a part of him anymore, no longer felt natural. Still, he continued on.

"Feh. Figures, just like wolfshit. I'm not even in the pyre before fleabag moves in."

Koga's eyes snapped open.

"InuYasha? Your dead"

"baka. I was, but now I'm not. So, get your hands off my mate."

Kagome heard InuYasha's voice and she woke

Koga smiled, part of him wanted to hug his nemesis, but hell, he had an image to maintain

"Figures. Mutts too stupid to even know he's suppose to stay dead."

"Kagome freed Midoriko from the jewel. Kagome wanted me alive so Midoriko brought me back to be with her.

Besides, she's having my son. Mine! Not yours flea bag"

"You told me to watch over her stupid"

"Yeah, I didn't tell you to sleep by her and put your hands all over her did I?, now back off and I just might let you go without pounding you"

"Who's gonna make me?" Koga jumped up and got into InuYasha's face

"hehe..I think I just did hairball."

"You better shut up now mutt"

"Or what"

"You know what."

"Baka! I'm scared. Who do you think you are anyway moving in on Kagome like that?"

"You're the one who left her here alone BAKA"

"Not exactly like it was my fault BAKA. Now get away before any of your nasty stink makes Kagome and my boy sick."

Kagome struggled to understand. He was alive again. How could that be? She watched him die in her arms. He said…

…Midoriko brought him back? Because of her?

Kagome looked up at the two arguing over her like it was any other day. Out of habit she said the first thing that

came to mind, a whisper really.

"Osuwari"

InuYasha fell in subjugation.

"Nice to see you too Kagome" InuYasha said, pushing himself up on his elbows and looking at her, tears ran down her face again.

Koga laughed and took that as his cue to leave. He had old business with Ayame to take care of, a promise to fulfill.

"C'ya Kagome" He turned to leave, but stopped first and gently nudged InuYasha's arm with his foot.

InuYasha looked up and Koga smiled. The gesture said a thousand words that Koga never would. He lifted his foot and then he left on a cloud.

Shippo woke, struggled to believe InuYasha was alive. He laughed and jumped onto InuYasha's back and hugged him.

"InuYasha! How?"

"Midoriko knew Kagome's heart. When we defeated Naraku, Midoriko was able to defeat her own yokai. I am

alive because Kagome loved me"

"Loves." She corrected

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at her

"Love's. I love you" she lifted her head to look at him, tears pouring down her face in rivers.

"I gotta tell the others" Shippo hopped down and ran off to the village, he could take a hint.

InuYasha smiled and pulled Kagome to her feet. She let his robe drop and fell into his arms.

"InuYasha. InuYasha I was so sad. I can't believe your really here. Am I dreaming?"

"If you are, don't wake up ok?"

Kagome pulled back and smiled at him. "Okay"

He took her hand and led her to the tree, then sat her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you and the baby okay Kagome? I mean from.."

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Not really. The last thing I remember was Koushoku attacking me. The next thing I remember was when you woke me just

before you…." she started crying again and threw herself back against him.

He nodded. "Do you know what happened?"

"Miroku and Sango told me"

He hugged her tightly

"You know, we really have to do something about you trying to kill when your under these curses."

She made a face at him "That's not funny. Baka"

"You couldn't have hurt me anymore than being apart from you already was"

"InuYasha…"

He took both her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. A long moment later He broke the kiss.

She started to cry again.

"What is it with you and all this crying? You women, you cry at the drop of a hat…."

"Hey, I am pregnant you …hey, wait a minute, what makes you think it's a boy?"

"Inside information."

"You don't mean…Midoriko?"

InuYasha nodded

"I protect the thing and you get all the perks" She shook her head.

"Well, I did die"

"Kami…don't remind me!!

I love you Kagome" He kissed her again, then bowed his head and kissed her belly. "and you"

"I love you InuYasha" she beamed at him, a wide smile on her face.

"It's about time!" Miroku shouted from the brush near the tree as the others rushed forward to join them

"Hush Monk"

"Soon to be former, as soon as Sango and I set a date"

InuYasha smiled at them. He turned to look back at Kagome to comment but stopped before the words left his mouth. He looked back, the others gaped at her too

"What are you looking at?" Kagome said, feeling self-conscious.

"Uh, Kagome….?"

"Kagome" Sango said, pulling a mirror from Kagome's backpack

"Look"

Her hair was drastically lightening while tiny peaks were beginning to form at the top of her head.

"Kagome! Was that your deepest wish? To be a hanyou…..like me?" InuYasha asked staring at her newly forming ears. He lifted her hands, claws were forming as well

"Well, ……Uh……I thought that was the only way we could be together forever"

"I think you got your wish sis" Sota said, staring at her ears "My sister is half inu!"

"Can I touch them?" Sango asked

"No, me first" Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's shoulders

She pulled him off and set him back on the ground.

"Stop it you guys." Kagome squeeled.

"I'm her brother I get to go first."

"I'm her mate, me first" InuYasha reached out, the ears almost fully formed

"Share InuYasha!" Shippo tugged on InuYasha's hands, trying to pull them away from Kagome's ears while she tried to bat them all away.

"I want a turn" Miroku reached towards Kagome.

"Touch her ears and die Pervert" InuYasha shoved Miroku away.

"I'm her brother" Sota hustled to take his place.

"This is weird you guys, stop it, their just ears! You've seen InuYasha's for YEARS!!"

"Yours **are** cuter" InuYasha grinned.

"I'm her best friend" Sango countered, grabbing

"InuYasha, help" She pleaded, covering her head with her hands. He scooped her up and hopped into Goshinboku.

Finding a good branch he held her on his lap and she rested in his arms.

"Guess I'll have to teach you to do this now. You wont need me as much" He pouted, only half joking.

"InuYasha."

He looked at her. Kagome touched her belly where their unborn pup rested.

"We will always need you."

He lowered his head, and kissed her.

* * *

-

* * *

In the brush below, Sesshomaru nodded and smiled silently to himself. Oddly pleased that he wasn't needed after all.

He turned to begin the trek back to the Western Lands.

He would approach them another time on the matter of reconciling differences, when the others weren't demanding their full attention to fondle the miko's new ears.

Sesshomaru paused again, looking up to where his brother and his miko, and newly developed hanyou, cuddled high in the ancient branches of Goshinboku.

Now that Sesshomaru thought about it, the ears were rather…well, cute. He wondered if she would mind…he was to be the child's uncle after all…

No, there would be plenty of time for that sort of thing later now that Naraku had been destroyed. A yokai's lifetime was nearly infinite, a hanyou's may not be quite so, but it was close.

For now it was time to go home to the daughter who awaited his return.

He turned back to go into the forest and began the journey to his palace.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

500 Year's Later

InuYasha and Kagome stood in the window of an unused gift shop watching while their younger selves said goodbye to Kagome's family.

Young Kagome sat on her knees between the two graves, InuYasha's heart clenched in his chest, remembering that afternoon too damn well, he could still feel the pain that radiated off her as he stood quietly behind her while she buried her youth.

To human ears their words would have been lost, but their superior Inu hearing and the broken window let them hear the five hundred year old conversation.

"_Thank you for caring for them InuYasha" _The girl said quietly. The boy went to her and knelt, drawing her close.

"_InuYasha?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Promise me something…"_

"_Anything"_

"_Promise me you will kill Naraku." _

"_I Promise" _He could still remember wiping at her cheeks, desperate to see her tears stop. The feel of her lips as he kissed her and then held her while she cried.

Finally, he helped her to her feet, and they walked hand in hand to make their final trip together through the bone eaters well.

When the blue light from the well house faded away Kagome wiped the tears from her cheeks and then went to the door and pushed it open, walking out into the empty courtyard towards the garden where the fresh graves lay.

They'd had ten children all together, the eldest was four hundred and ninety-nine, and the youngest were fifteen year old twins. The others were scattered among the centuries that they had lived and watched Tokyo grow around their forest. Currently they were all spending time visiting with Sesshomaru and his mate vacationing in Madrid.

InuYasha hated flying, so they stayed close to home. Now, they really were home.

They had waited for this day for a long time, having to sit on their hands yesterday while Naraku killed her mother and grandfather had been torture, but to mess up history, to change kami knows what, simply could not be considered. Bad enough she had spend so many hours sitting outside the windows watching her mother, wishing she could go to her.

As much as he would have loved to, InuYasha knew he didn't dare try to go through the well and warn them of Naraku's final deception that had almost cost him Kagome and their oldest Son, Kateomaru, and had almost cost them him.

But when all was said and done, most of the past five hundred years, he wouldn't change a thing.

Kagome knelt down between the graves, watching InuYasha pick up the shovel to dig a small hole over her mothers grave. When it was complete, he knelt down with her and handed her the urn.

She put it into the hole and covered it with the dirt.

"You're home now Sota. Tell Mama and Gramps I love them. And I still miss them so much."

InuYasha slipped his arm around her shoulder the way he had five hundred years ago.

"Don't be sad Kagome, he wouldn't have wanted you to be, not today."

Kagome smiled. "I'm not. Just, a little…strange, familiar, but not."

"Hey, check it out."

Kagome chuckled a little, looking down by his feet and picking the green skirt up. "Wow, can you believe I wore such a short skirt in that time?"

"I remember. I remember how much I liked it too." InuYasha teased.

"What else do you remember?" Kagome teased,

"Ramen, dried potatoes, a pretty girl in a yellow dress who found a way to get back through the well after I stuck a tree in it for her own good."

Kagome giggled a little "That was Shippo's doing mostly."

"Sure, blame the Kit sinces he's in Osaka and can't defend himself." He chuckled

"How bout you Kagome? What do you remember most about those days?"

"Goshinboku, and you...I remember you."

InuYasha leaned forward and kissed her.

Kagome sighed into his kiss, tangling her fingers into his silver hair. She had truly come full circle now returning, to the point where she had left off. In between were thousands of memories, happy , sad, in between, and always with her was the one by her side.

The one who was always by her side.

Her best friend... her lover... her mate.

Her one who made things worth remembering.

Her hanyou,

InuYasha…

-

-

The End

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

(Mostly)

I am going to come back and do a wrap up answering questions in a couple of days since I STILL have to do a chapter of The Search today. So, questions, comments, if something doesn't make sense, ask away, This is your last chance! LOL


End file.
